PrOud LoVe
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Por más de que la cascara exterior le disfrace, la sangre encontrara salidas para emerger. Ya sea rompiendo la cascara o simplemente escurriéndose entre la piel abierta por una herida. Densa, oscura, y con un gusto que parecía pegarse en el paladar al disgustarla con cuidado. Hay cosas que se deben mantener en la oscuridad de los recuerdos…¿No, Splendid?. (Secuela de Demonic Love)
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy Tree Friends_ © MondoMedia**

* * *

 **Proud Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sus zafiros se posaron sobre la multitud que eufórica gritaba su nombre artístico en forma de un coro que hacía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran levemente. A pesar de los años, décadas, todavía le seguía apasionando su trabajo. Una guitarra acústica fue puesta en su regazo mientras él se sentaba sobre aquella silla solemne que lo esperaba desde hace unos momentos.

Esa era su última canción en la noche, y la más difícil de todas.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a ser tensadas, mientras él con una voz ronca cantaba palabras pesadas que hacían que sus parpados se entrecerraran revelando unas pupilas cubiertas de recuerdos. Nostalgia, en conjunto con una dulce sonrisa melancólica se poso sobre sus labios mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la multitud, o mejor dicho, sobre el pasado.

Su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo desde hace un siglo, con la clara diferencia de que su físico había crecido un poco, pero fuera de ello, seguía usando su típico vestuario que lo mantenía en la sima de los más populares de esa generación. Las generaciones humanas parecían hacerse más estúpidas con el paso de los tiempos, el solo hecho de que nadie recordara a aquella estrella adolecente de hace siglos, fue un verdadera suerte para sí mismo y su estadía en ese mundo. Pero él sabía, que algo había cambiado, ya no era el mismo inmaduro que antes.

Unos ojos exóticos se posaron sobre el oscuro de sus parpados que cubrió mientras la última estrofa de la canción era cantada. Ángeles que destrozaban demonios con su inocencia, mientras demonios destrozaban Ángeles con su avaricia. Esa canción, era la que más le costaba cantar y tocar, no debido a esas notas tan difíciles que a lo largo de los años nadie ha excepción de él mismo había logrado tocarla en su plenitud, sino por los recuerdos pesados que cargaban consigo esas estrofas vomitadas en piropos abstractos.

Una vez en su enorme camerino se saco aquel saco largo que cargaba consigo para, por encima de la tela de aquella camisa azul oscuro, tantear las leves cicatrice cerca de sus costillas que todavía no lograban desvanecerse. Splendon´t le había dado una de las peores palizas de su vida, y debía agradecer a Foxy de que llegara a tiempo para que no lo matara definitivamente. Ese maldito, juro por su propia vida que se las pagaría todas, pero sin embargo no lograba dar con su paradero nunca, hace tres décadas cuando él fue a darles una visita al Señor del Norte y el Señor del Oeste, se encontró con él cerca de un pueblo cercano, sin embargo el peli rojo se había negado a luchar con él nuevamente bajo la escusa que: " _Era una pérdida de tiempo, luchar contra alguien tan inferior como él_ ".

Un día de estos se las pagaría, y le importaba poco que él no quisiera, le partiría la cara a golpes. Su mirada por leves momentos dejo de mostrar odio, para cubrirse de la más dulce simpatía al ver cerca de su espejo un dibujo hecho desprolijamente sobre un papel amarillento. Era un obsequio de Flaker, por lo que no había lugar en donde ese dibujo desfachatado no lo acompañara.

El niño era muy travieso, reencarnando fácilmente a Flippy a su edad, pero había algo diferente en ese niño. Él no lo podía decir a ciencia cierta, pero debía comenzar a asimilarlo con el tiempo, Flaker no era un demonio normal, era un hibrido. Eso lo notó tanto él como Flippy cuando en una de sus rabietas cuando era más pequeño, una lámpara de pesado hierro comenzó a levitar para ser lanzada hacia una pared cercana, seguida de los miles de juguetes que rodeaban esa habitación. No quería ser pesimista, pero si su amigo no comenzaba a enseñarle a controlar sus poderes al niño, fácilmente este podría ser más peligroso que él mismo.

Flaky, sabría qué hacer en esos casos. Una sonrisa triste se poso sobre sus labios al recordar a la peli roja de sonrisa dulce y actitud algo tímida, casi de inmediato, la imagen de Lammy vino a su mente.

Era extraña la manera en la que con las décadas iban pasando, se daba cuenta de que en verdad, una vez, la amo. Quizás, solo quizás, el amor que sentía se llegaba a acercar una milésima al que los gemelos tienen y siempre tendrán por ella, pero era sin duda, amplio lo que sentía cuando recordaba su rostro inexpresivo, cuando sus ojos se posaban en él fácilmente podía adivinar lo que escondía.

Las peleas, los insultos, en conjunto con esos leves momentos en paz que pasaron juntos, podrían decirse que los guardaba como lo más preciado de sus recuerdos. La atracción física, que sintió por ella, simplemente evoluciono al tal grado que ni él lo notó.

Esa valentía, esa autoridad y rebeldía ante todo, en conjunto con aquella altanería digna de una demonio. Lo habían cautivado.

Una sonrisa levemente irónica y entristecida se posó sobre sus labios mientras observaba su reflejo de manera asqueada— Que idiota soy…

—¿Y recién te das cuenta de ello?— Aquella voz, en conjunto con aquella imagen que le regalaba el espejo. Debía ser una jodida broma de su mente.

Se giró lentamente, para observar a aquellas sombras que dejaban ver nada más que un par de ojos brillosos que lo observaban. Aspiro con lentitud, sintiendo en el acto aquel aroma a lavanda calar por su sistema.

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan depresiva, en tu rostro?¿Acaso no quedaste en el "Top Ten" en alguna boba revista adolescente?— Ella dio un paso al frente, revelándose en cuerpo completo.

Lejos habían quedado aquel vestido blanco con él cual había caído del cielo, en su lugar, un pantalón de vestir negro adherido a sus piernas en conjunto con un blusa blanca que revelaba levemente un escote reservado, mientras que una campera delgada de cuero cubría sus brazos a la par que unas botas de cuero altas de tacón, cubrían sus piernas hasta sobrepasar un poco sus rodillas.

Lammy notó esa mirada en su vestimenta. Apenas se había separado de las demás, se encargó de buscar ropa humana, para pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Para encontrar a los gemelos, debía dejarse ver así como también debía mantener un perfil bajo.

Fue verdaderamente una suerte para ella que unos sujetos que acompañados por sus vulgares novias comenzaran a gritarle cosas cuando ella paso por enfrente de un bar con ese vestido cubierto de sangre en su espalda. Quitarle una motocicleta y la ropa a una de esas mujeres, fue como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, he inclusive quitarle un caramelo a Nutty sería más difícil que la pelea patética que dieron esa docena de hombres y sus novias.

En su camino hacia Texas debía pasar por una ciudad antes, y al ver como un inmenso cartel de ese famoso y reconocido "cantante" se presentaba en esa ciudad no pudo evitar dar una parada antes.

Poso una sonrisa leve en sus labios ante la expresión de aturdimiento y completa sorpresa que tenía el demonio frente a ella.

—¡Hola, idiota!— saludo soltando una melódica risita de paso. Sin embargo, lo que vino después definitivamente no lo espero.

Unas extrañas gotas cristalinas caían de los ojos del demonio, mientras que unos brazos fuertes la encerraban en un abrazo asfixiante que a pesar de molestarla, simplemente la hicieron sonreír al sentir como el cuerpo de Splendid se estremecía bajo sus manos al ella posarlas sobre su espalda.

Su leve sonrisa se borró, al escuchar los sollozos que eran ahogados por su hombro. Eso no estaba bien, no viniendo de ese demonio. Se lo esperaba de sus gemelos, pero no de él.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto en forma de un susurro reconfortante que le helo la piel a él.

—No…no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…— dijo contra su rostro posando sus ojos azules sobre aquel morado que parecía más oscuro de lo usual. Olio nuevamente el aroma suyo, sin dejar de atraparla entre sus brazos. Algo estaba fuera de lugar— Lammy…¿Qué…

Ella simplemente apretó sus labios con fuerza, antes de cerrar sus ojos por un momento y asentir en silencio— Me he convertido en demonio…Al igual que las demás—susurro simplemente ante el asombro del de ojos azules.

—¿Las demás?

—En este momento Petunia debe estar siendo nombrada como la Señora del Oeste— Comento burlesca mientras una ladeada sonrisa aparecía sobre sus labios color cereza— Al igual que Flaky debe estar siendo adorada tanto por su hijo como por Flippy, ni que se diga de Giggles que iba con claros planes de corromperse a sí misma con su guardián. –Rió entre dientes al decir aquello. Splendid la observo con sus ojos abiertos con rudeza.

—Han vuelto…han vuelto todas…—susurro antes de posar su mirada sobre ese rostro sonriente que mostraba algo más que paz, sino felicidad. Lammy nunca había mostrado aquello cuando vivía. –Tú has vuelto…—susurro contra su rostro, antes de bajar sus labios hacia los suyos con clara intensiones de besarla.

Por fortuna para él no recibió un golpe que lo dejaría dos días en cómo, ni siquiera un miserable insulto de su parte, sino que simplemente una boca dulce lo recibió, mientras unas manos frías subían hasta su cuello y jugaban un poco con ellos. Succiono esos labios, a la vez que ella mordisqueaba un poco los suyos, sin embargo, ella se detuvo en seco no sin antes mantener atrapado entre sus dientes su labio inferior. Lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo de ella, antes de girarse volviendo nuevamente a aquella expresión inexpresiva de la vieja Lammy.

—Si llegas a contarle de esto a los gemelos, te castrare. Idiota— dijo sin más dándole la espalda para caminar hacia un casco de motocicleta negro. – Vendré a visitarte, luego de que encuentre a los gemelos. El mundo humano ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo visite. Por lo que te necesitare de guía si quiero conocerlo…— Una suave sonrisa fue dirigida hacia él—Nos vemos después, inútil…—insulto, pero no pareció un insulto para él.

—¡Hey!¡¿Piensas dejarme así nada más?!— Grito caminando a su par gruñendo molesto—¡¿No me piensas dar un rapidito antes de irte?!— Lammy rodó los ojos, algunas cosas no cambiaba nunca—¡Quiero sexo, Lammy!¡Te pagare si quieres, pero dámelo!— le grito, dándose cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho, eso lo demostró el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina que le regalo Lammy antes de girarse por completo hacia él y atraparlo del cuello con facilidad. Si los golpes de ella, siendo humana, dolían, ahora con esa fuerza demoniaca que había obtenido definitivamente no sabía cómo lo había dejado vivo, con esa paliza gloriosa que le dio. Se removió adolorido sobre aquella camilla de aquel caro hospital que su secretaria lo había mandado luego de haberlo encontrado con todos sus huesos rotos colgando de una viga del techo inconsciente.

Una sonrisa risueña se posó sobre su rostro al caer ante el hecho de que su dolor físico era verdadero. Ella estaba viva, y ahora, si tendría que lidiar con los gemelos por estar a su lado, lo haría. Con mucho gusto lo haría.

* * *

 _ **Muchos me lo pidieron, la verdad, me llamo la atención hacerlo. Quiero aclarar que esto va a ser una secuela de la anterior. Se dará justo después del final del fic "Demonic Love". Por lo que he intentado apegarme lo más posible a los personajes y a la historia. Sin despegarme tampoco de sus características originales.**_

 _ **Si el tiempo me lo permite, terminare primero Maldito Destino. (Que por cierto, estoy pensado darle un final pronto) Para luego comenzar a centrarme en este.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, quisiera saber si les atrae la idea de hacer esta secuela o no. Personalmente, me gustan que las cosas queden fijas en un final, pero debido a que Flaky y Flippy, no van a ser la pareja que manejare en este caso. Me anime a hacerlo. :)**_

 _ **Por lo que puedes dejar en los comentarios, ya tengas cuenta o no (Vamos a no ser tímidos! :D) para que continué de este primer capitulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Se remojo los labios un poco con su lengua, al instante se arrepintió al sentir como el gusto metálico de la sangre llegaba a sus papilas gustativas. Acomodando una de sus espadas sobre su hombro, se giró levemente para observar el campo repleto de cadáveres de demonios.

El aroma a sangre entro por las finas aletas de su nariz respingada, ocasionando que cerrara sus ojos por un momento. Necesitaba respirar un poco ese aroma, para asegurarse de que estaba viva. Que el aroma a azufre estaba ahí, del mismo modo que esa sangre seca que comenzaba a acartonar su ropa.

Un clan completo, justo sobre el filo de su arma. El viento le pareció una delicia, al golpear contra su cara y hacer que sus largos cabellos se ondearan en la brisa caliente.

Observo guturalmente el fuego que consumía lentamente unas ramas cercanas. Esas llamas habían salido del hocico de uno de ellos apuntando directamente hacia ella. Ahora, ese mismo atacante reposaba inerte sobre el suelo oculto tras cuerpos mutilados que al igual que él intentaron tocarla con sus ataques.

Alzando su mano un poco, esa enorme pila de cadáveres se convirtió en mera ceniza, que se fusionaba con la del suelo seco.

Su misión había terminado. Excelente como siempre.

Plantando la flameante bandera del territorio firmemente sobre una roca, guardo nuevamente sus espadas sobre su funda, ocultándola por debajo de aquella capa color negra que Pop la obligaba a usar, para representar su alto rango en el territorio, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la aldea cercana.

Una calle desierta la esperaba para darle la bienvenida. Cerrando sus ojos y quitándose esa capucha grito firmemente posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

—¡El Señor del Este, ya ha acabado con su problema, están a salvo!— Los humildes rostros de esos demonios, solamente podían llegar a sus expresiones mera alegría ante ese anuncio. Saliendo de sus chozas, la observaron levemente antes de encaminarse hacia ella en un eufórico grito en donde los gruñidos y rugidos dichosos predominaban en el ambiente.

Una demonio anciana, la más adulta del lugar le hablo en una lengua que ella tardo un momento en identificar. Acercándose levemente con su bastón extraño, esa demonio arcaica le mostro una mueca que parecía una sonrisa agradecida.

—El Señor del Este, desea mantener el equilibrio sobre su territorio. Así como los demás señores del infierno, y sus guerreros, es nuestro deber mantener estable el orden. — Hablo dibujando una escueta sonrisa ladeada, al escuchar salir ese extraño lenguaje de sus labios. Las lenguas eran sus especialidades, y mucho más aquellas del mundo demoniaco.

Dándoles la espalda se dispuso a dirigirse nuevamente hacia el castillo de Pop debía llevarle el reporte de la misión. Apenas se alejó unos metros de la entrada de esa Aldea, planteo una de sus manos en el suelo.

Basto cerrar sus ojos un poco, para abrirlos nuevamente y verse rodeada de la decoración extraña de la oficina de Pop. Su mirada calmada se posó en su presencia, dejando de lado rápidamente esos pergaminos que unos demonios le enseñaban.

—¡Lammy!¡Que gusto verte!— Su figura bajo de su enorme asiento para caminar a grandes zanjadas hacia la demonio que simplemente sonreía en un saludo silencioso.

—Hola Señor del Este— Aquel apodo pareció molestarle, pero lo ignoro olímpicamente para rodearla con sus brazos fuertes. Lammy se mantuvo estática, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero le agradaba recibir abrazos de ellos. Ya sea de los gemelos o Pop y Cub, recibir esos abrazos después de haber llegado de misiones, la hacía sentir ciertamente perteneciente a ese lugar. No estaba sola, si los tenía a ellos allí.

Ellos eran su familia ahora.

Ya hacia alrededor de medio siglo que ellas habían desertado al cielo. Estaban firmemente creyentes, que jamás volverían a ese lugar, ese nunca fue su lugar de pertenencia.

A ella, a diferencia de las demás, al principio no le interesó mucho volver al infierno apenas haberse arrancado las alas. En cambio, junto con sus gemelos, se fue a recorrer el mundo humano hasta que prácticamente termino conociendo todos los lugares de memoria. Cada sensación, en conjunto con cada paisaje, lo experimento y vio cien veces antes de por fin volver al infierno junto con sus gemelos.

Pop, los recibió inmediatamente y los acogió bajo su ala protectora de las críticas hacia sus pecados anteriores. Los demonios eran seres que vivían del odio y rencor, era natural que recordara todo lo que ella y sus guardianes, hicieron bajo las órdenes de Mole, no aceptándolos del todo.

Cosa completamente diferente sucedió con las demás, que fueron recibidas con los brazos abiertos ante la ayuda brindada a sus territorios. Ahora, con medio siglo de una vida demoniaca, esos prejuicios ya comenzaban a abandonarla completamente pasando del rencor a el respeto.

Todavía le daba gracia a aquella ocasión cuando se presentó junto con los gemelos frente al territorio y un demonio de clase alta trato de atacarlos con una enorme espada. Por supuesto, ella no permitió a sus gemelos involucrarse en la pelea que había dado inicio cuando ella bloqueo su ataque con simplemente una de sus manos. ¿Qué podía decir? Necesitaba desquitarse con algo todo esos años de "honradez y santidad", que sufrió en el paraíso.

Y ese demonio fue un buen saco de boxeo a la hora de estrenar sus nuevas fuerzas demoniacas. Ocasionando, paralelamente que las masas del territorio, confiaran en ella y en sus gemelos, como una fuerza segura a la hora de protegerlos.

—Tu cuarto está listo para que descanses. Puedes tomarte un baño y comer algo antes de recostarte a descansar, debes estar exhausta.—Una sonrisa cariñosa cubrió sus labios ante esa preocupación fraternal. Quizás ella nunca conoció a su familia humana, pero si algo en su vida alguna vez se llegara a tomar una figura de padre en ella, seguramente sería ese demonio que tenía en frente.

—No te preocupes. Me daré un baño, comeré algo y partiré enseguida— Una ceja en alto le dio a entender que esperaba una respuesta— Pienso ir a visitar a Flaky. Quiero ver al pequeño demente— el apodo cariñoso ocasiono que Pop mostrara unas leves arrugas alrededor de sus labios al sonreír con diversión. El apodo de cierta manera le quedaba perfectamente a ese niño.

Antes de retirarse por la habitación, ella se giró levemente para observarlo por encima de su hombro. Estirando su brazo un poco para que aquella sirvienta que se le había acercado le retirara la armadura que rodeaba su antebrazo, sonrió suavemente.

—¿No han vuelto?

—Todavía no. Aunque conociéndolos no será tan difícil encontrarlos— Una sonrisa ladeada cubrió sus labios carnosos al escuchar al demonio decir aquello.

—Recuérdame darles una paliza por demorarse— Una paliza muy dolorosa, por atrasarse en un simple mandado. Definitivamente debía cuidarlos más en las apuestas, esos dos se obsesionaban con la idea de estafar a los ilusos humanos.

El agua paso por su cuerpo como una caricia. Como siempre no tenía moretones o cortes que curar, pero a pesar de eso, cerro sus ojos para comenzar a enviar energía hacia su piel. Era refrescante sentir como las células comenzaban a regenerarse nuevamente eliminando las antiguas. La llenaba de energía.

Al salir, observo su armario con firmeza. No necesitaba llevar armadura, después de todo, sus armas más confiables a la hora de pelear eran sus manos. Atrapando un suéter de lana blanco, lo paso por encima de su torso tibio. Una pollera negra llamo poderosamente su atención, era a tablas, por lo que al observarse al espejo le agrado completamente su aspecto.

Era verdaderamente sorprendente la manera en la cual su mirada de sí misma había cambiado desde que se convirtió en demonio. Antes cuando observaba su reflejo, siempre estaba ese ente detrás de su oído susurrándole oscuros deseos de codicia y perversión, pero ahora se veía a ella. Independiente, poderosa y sin recibir órdenes de nadie más que de sí misma. Pero sobre todas las cosas…Libre.

Era alguien nueva, que no estaba siendo manipulada por nadie más que sus propios instintos. Era un demonio, sí, pero eso simplemente era algo natural. Con decir que ella nunca se creyó humana, ya demostraba el grado tal de mentalidad que tenía en ese tiempo.

Observo sus espadas sobre la cama, tomando rápidamente su decisión extendió su mano sobre ellas, emitiendo una profunda iluminación color lila que ocasiono que por un momento sus largos bucles se ondearan levemente ante el poder liberado, sintió el cosquilleo involuntario sobre su nuca. Cuando las vio desaparecer, y las sintió resguardadas en el lugar oscuro dentro de su mente sonrió.

Esa técnica la había aprendido en uno de los libros que Mole una vez resguardo dentro de su habitación. Por supuesto, que lo primero que hicieron sus gemelos cuando Pop obtuvo el poder fue vender todas las cosas de valor que pudieron encontrar de ese demonio ciego, a un precio que triplicaba su precio original por el solo hecho de que era perteneciente al legendario demonio. Y entre esas cosas que sus demonios tomaron para hacer crecer su propio capital económica, ella pudo rescatar varios libros que ellos pensaban tirar por el solo hecho de que estaban escrito en otro idioma.

Colocándose sus botas, planto una de sus manos sobre el suelo dibujando un certero signo que comenzó a brillar apenas ella cerro sus ojos. Al abrirlos el clima había cambiado a su alrededor, era más cálido, más agradable. Basto únicamente que se de media vuelta para observar el imponente castillo de ese territorio. Le dedico una leve mirada a la enorme estatua de Flaky que observaba el territorio con una mirada tan amable como la persona original detrás de esa figura.

Una mirada alcanzo por parte de los guardias de la entrada, para que le permitieran pasar por la puerta principal regalándole una inclinación respetuosa. En silencio ella escucho como sus tacones golpeaban contra el pulido piso.

El aroma cálido que cubría ese lugar, siempre le traía recuerdos, de cuando se quedaron ahí en la temporada en la que entrenaba a Flaky. Ese tiempo fueron los primeros momentos divertidos que pasaron en sus vidas con esos demonios tan peculiares.

Su nueva familia. Le decía su inconsciente, haciéndola callar rápidamente ante el sonrojo leve que aparecía en sus mejillas al ponerles esa categoría a esos demonios.

Escuchando el sonido de sus tacones chocar contra el suelo, paso hacia el salón principal. Haciendo que la imagen ante ella la forzaran a soltar una risa burlesca.

Flaky sentaba sobre el regazo de Flippy, con sus amplias manos, pícaramente, trataban de apretar sus glúteos quitando a la vez aquel vestido que traía. Hipnotizados, por un beso sonoro que fácilmente dejaba entrever los gemidos de excitación que los rodeaba. Sus delgados brazos cubrían su cuello, mientras un movimiento de la cadera de Flippy, ocasiono que la pequeña demonio chillara avergonzada.

Lammy recargo su espalda contra una columna cercana, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho generoso. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos antes de que sintiera como una mirada verdosa se posaba sobre ella.

—¿Lammy?—Escucho susurrar, ganándose una mirada confundida de su mujer.

—¿Eh?

—No se molesten por mi…Ustedes continúen— Mostro una sonrisa ladeada ante el sonrojo furioso que mostro Flaky al girarse hacia ella.

—¡No…no es lo que…que crees Lammy!— Trato de bajarse de encima de su esposo. Pero el brazo del demonio cubriendo su cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo, la hicieron detenerse en seco.

—Si buscas al niño, esta con su niñera del día.—Apunto hacia una puerta, mientras mostraba una sonrisa ladeada con Flaky sin dejarse de remover entre sus brazos.—Ahora si me disculpas volveré a lo mío— La de ojos claros, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora al ver como la peli roja trataba inútilmente de salirse de su agarre y que él dejara de besarla.

—No se molesten. Vine a ver al enano no su coito…—Con tranquilidad camino a la puerta cercana, no sin antes detenerse con su mano en la perilla— Por cierto, Flippy…

—¿Ah?—pregunto asomando un poco su mirada de entre los pechos de la de cabello rojizo.

—No quiero que la sueltes hasta que me den otro niño…—Soltó burlona, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del demonio y un grito histérico por parte de la ex humana. Ignoro lo gritos de su antigua alumna, para adentrarse en ese pasillo iluminado por las velas y esos candelabros.

Dio un par de pasos más, antes de sentir como su cintura era rodeado por pequeños bracitos infantiles. No tuvo que pensar mucho, al ver esa cabellera verdosa y escuchar esa voz chillonamente infantil.

—¡Tía Lammy!— Ahí estaba esa tendencia del pequeño, a llamar de esa manera a todos sus mayores. Sin duda Flaky, había influenciado mucho en su educación en ese ámbito, lo cual hacia al pequeño aún más adorable ante sus ojos.

Alzándolo en sus brazos, beso su mejilla sonoramente, rodeándolo con sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho.

—¿Cómo has estado, enano?—Si había una etapa del día en la que Lammy, dejaba de ser la seria y calculadora Lammy, era cuando se encontraban con niños. Sean humanos o demonios, para ella eran su debilidad. Sacaban a flote aquel instinto materno que tenía escondido en su interior.

El hijo de Flippy y Flaky en conjunto con la hija de Petunia y Handy, eran sus preferidos. Ambos mostraban un respeto y admiración hacia ella que todavía no lograba entender. Lo bajo al suelo para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?— Pregunto curiosa. Flaker, era un niño revoltoso, rebelde y altanero, digno clon de su padre. Pero a pesar de eso, con los extraños por ejemplo, mostraba una timidez propia de su madre. Una perfecta fusión de ambos, en un solo ser.

Pícaramente él llevo sus pequeñas manito a sus labios para reír travieso.

—Estoy escondiéndome de TíoSplendid—Lammy ladeo su cabeza levemente ante aquella declaración. Pero no alcanzo a contestar, cuando noto como un certero coscorrón se posaba sobre la pequeña cabecita del niño, dejándolo en el suelo a punto del llanto ante el dolor.

No pensó al reaccionar, alzándose sobre sus pies y plantando un certero puñetazo a la persona causante de eso. Vio un cuerpo volar lejos hasta el punto de romper la pared de concreto cercana. Pero eso no se quedaría así, no, para nada. Nadie se metía con los niños, estando ella presente.

Remangándose sus mangas hasta el punto de sus codos, y caminando a grandes zanjadas hasta la pila de escombros. Atrapo un mechón de cabello azulado que se distinguía entre el desastre, levantándolo con una facilidad increíble, lo observo con sus pupilas dilatadas ante la cólera que tenía su cuerpo. Al instante reconoció ese rostro adolorido que le sonreía bobamente ante su imagen.

Con más razón, apretó sus puños hasta el punto de sentir como las venas bajo su piel se dilataban de presión. Electricidad cubrió la palma de su mano cuando ella la poso claramente sobre su estómago duro. Vio su cuerpo retorcerse frente a su ataque haciéndole sonreír sádicamente antes de lanzarlo a un lado, como si de un trapo sucio se tratara, y bajarse de esa montaña de escombros para caminar tranquilamente hacia el niño.

Alzándolo entre sus brazos, beso su frente cálidamente calmando sus sollozos rápidamente, a la vez que su mano calmaba ese golpe con dulzura.

—¿Ya paso?— pregunto dulcemente asiéndolo asentir levemente sonrojado.

—¡Te vi sonrojarte, mocoso de mierda!— El grito de Splendid la hizo girar su rostro para observarlo con cara de pocos amigos. Como si de una serpiente a punto de morder se tratara, lo observo intensamente, dispuesta a partirle la cara si se acercaba un paso más.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza golpear a alguien más débil que tú!¡Y más a un niño!— Indignado él llevo una mano a su pecho antes de contestar con una voz molesta.

—¡Ese mocoso no es un niño, es un demonio!¡Que tiene pensamientos depravados contigo!¡Solo mira cómo se sonroja cuando lo abrazas!— chillo haciendo que el niño emergiera de entre sus brazos para alzar uno de sus pequeños dedos en una señal ofensiva.

—¡No es cierto!¡TíoSplendid tiene una colección de invocaciones tuyas en su habitación!

—¿Invocaciones?— pregunto Lammy curiosa, observando esta vez al niño.

—¡Sí! Son...mmm…¿Cómo eran sus nombres?—una pequeño dedito se posó en su mejilla regordeta haciendo que ella eclipsara ese gesto con el rostro de su madre— Esas imágenes que tienen los humanos…

—¿Fotografías?— aporto la demonio, haciendo que una sonrisa blanca emergiera de esa carita regordeta.

—¡Sí!¡Esas!¡Tío Splendid las obtuvo cuando tú te fuiste una temporada a al mundo humano con los tíos gemelos!—Señalo, haciendo que Lammy escuchara tragar con rudeza al demonio que trataba inútilmente de callarlo.— En ellas tía Lammy se ve muy linda en su traje de playa— Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Dejándolo en el suelo, beso su pequeña mejillas antes de decirle que la espere en su cuarto con ropa cómoda, prometiéndole que entrenarían un poco.

Apenas lo vio desaparecer de su vista, cerro sus ojos con lentitud para luego saltar hacia el demonio que trato de escaparse, pero que termino con su espalda pegada contra la pared y ella con sus uñas clavadas sobre su cuello.

—Tienes un minuto, para explicarme lo que acabo de oír. Comienza.

—Lammy… veras… Ese mocoso es un demonio mentiroso, que…—No le permitió terminar ya que su puño termino estrellado a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Al posar su mirada sobre la de ella, casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. ¡Daba miedo, joder! Era como tener a la antigua y desalmada Lammy de nuevo.

—Flaker no miente. Es un niño…

—Es un niño demonio.

—Sigue siendo un niño.

—Pero…

—¡Silencio!— Rugió acercándose más a su rostro en un afán de que le diera respuestas. Pero su intimidación comenzó a decaer cuando sintió como la comisura de sus delgados labios se alzaba en una sonrisa seductora, al momento en que sus labios eran profanados por ellos. Estética en su lugar, ella se mantuvo un momento callada, antes de clavar el filo de sus nudillos sobre ese mentón delineado. Era un atrevimiento imperdonable.

Lo observo en el suelo, con la mirada baja, para desconcierto de ella no salieron estúpidas palabras de excusa, en cambio obtuvo una sonrisa cínica que la hicieron abrir sus ojos con rudeza. Con sus sentidos alertas lo vio incorporarse nuevamente sin aun dignarse a levantar su mirada y observarla.

Esperaba cualquier blasfemia proveniente de sus labios, pero nunca llego. Y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien.

Quizás fue esa vez la primera vez, que en verdad observo a Splendid más de la cuenta. Que su calculadora mente no pudo articular lo que estaba por hacer, no pudo leerlo como antes.

—Con que nunca lo harás…¿Verdad?— Su voz sonó en un tono tan bajo, que si en esos momentos se encontrara siendo humana. Jamás podría lograr escucharlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Habla claro y sin murmurar— Dijo en un tono autoritario, del cual en algún lugar de su interior se arrepentía al escuchar lo tosca que sonaba. Su mirada azul se elevó, ocasionando que ella mostrara desconcierto por primera vez frente a él, atónita a lo que veía: Decepción. Rendición.

—Foxy tenía razón…

Al escuchar aquel nombre, tuvo que controlar a la bestia interna de su mente que ya comenzaba a emerger entre un rio de sangre con su armadura lista para matar. Era curiosa la manera de reaccionar que tenía su mente ante las situaciones que se le presentaban.

Juraría que si esa estúpida no hubiese sido importante para la dominación de tropas en su tiempo. Y ella no hubiese estado del mismo lado, la hubiera matado apenas tuviera la oportunidad. ¡Pero no! Ella tenía que aliarse con los buenos y mantener a salvo a los de su lado, teniendo prohibido asesinar a alguien de la alianza.¡Gran idea, Lammy!¡Gran idea!

Quería gritar a toda garganta: "¡¿Qué mierda te dijo esa zorra de mí?!". Pero con su mirada de odio profundo, basto para que Splendid nuevamente comience a hablar

—Olvídalo. Debo irme. Por favor, avisa a Flippy que me iré al mundo humano.— Solo con esas palabras se despidió, dejándola en ese pasillo con el frio silencio que era mutilado por el tintineo que hacían las gotas de cera de las velas, al caer sobre el frio metal del candelabro oscuro.

No era que lo notara o lo observara mucho, pero ese sujeto estaba extraño últimamente. Bueno en realidad, desde su punto de vista siempre fue un sujeto raro que debía mantener a una distancia enorme lejos de su cuerpo. Pero en ese tiempo había presentado un patrón de conducta que la dejaba pensativa, o cuando en ocasiones solía mostrar una mirada extraña, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

Frunciendo su ceño, negó repentinas veces, antes de abrirse paso hacia la habitación del niño, le había prometido entrenarlo por esa tarde. Y ella mantenía sus promesas sobre todas las cosas.

Ese niño, sencillamente era un verdadero prodigio en cuando a talento para la lucha se tratara. Tal vez estaba completamente arriesgándose de que la llamaran loca, pero había ciertas cosas que le notaba en ese niño que le hacían prácticamente eclipsar esa profunda mirada verde, cargada de inocencia, en la sádica mirada dorada que el demonio que lo procreo. Y no era solamente en ese tipo de cosas que las veía con su mirada analítica, eran muchas otras cosas más. Su estilo de pelea, era veloz y poderoso a pesar de su corta edad. Solo era necesario observar cómo se lanzaba hacia ella con una espada en mano para darse cuenta que era el fiel reflejo de esa entidad que permanecía dormida en su padre y que solamente aparecía en intervalos de tiempo para dar su opinión o cuando una verdadera pelea estaba en la puerta.

Flaker, era una perfecta combinación de Flippy y Fliqpy juntos. Sino era que muchísimo más poderoso.

Shifty solía decirle que ella tenía esa opinión del niño, por la sola razón que lo veía desde un punto de vista afectivo, casi orgullosa de él. Pero no. Ese niño definitivamente tenía algo que la dejaba con su mirada puesta más de la cuenta sobre su pequeña figura.

El filo de esa espada paso rozando su mejilla, sin ni siquiera ella inmutarse por tal acto. Alzando su brazo empuño su espada para que de un movimiento rápido, lo desarmarlo para luego proseguir a empujarlo delicadamente con una pequeña onda de energía que lo dejo un momento atontado con su espalda pegada al suelo. Acercando la punta de su espada a su cuello pincho un poco la piel, para que él alzara la mirada hacia ella.

—Tenías veintiocho espacios sin defender por los cuales pude haber atacado. Mejora tu postura, no tensas tantos tus hombros y mueve tus pies con más rapidez— Al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, él no lloro. En cambio, lo vio alzar una risita divertida tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Eres…eres fantástica tía Lammy!— La imagen de una Flaky con su rostro rojizo, tratando inútilmente de obtener su respiración nuevamente, luego de que ella le diera una paliza en un entrenamiento, le llego a su mente como un Deja Vu.

" _Eres genial Lammy_ ". Le dijo esa vez luego de que ella le mostrara un estilo de pelea que podía utilizar para defenderse del enemigo atacando al mismo tiempo que se defendía. Nunca le habían dicho algo con tal tono de agradecimiento.

Y el recordar como esa escuálida humana, la acepto aun a pesar de ser una aliada potencialmente sospechosa, la hicieron sonreír cálidamente ante el reflejo que tenía frente a ella. Ese niño era definitivamente aquel pequeño ser que se movía incomodo cuando ella solía revisar su estado cuando aún se encontraba en el vientre de su madre.

Lo levanto entre sus brazos para revolver sus cabellos que parecían retar a la gravedad, y estrecharlo contra su pecho maternalmente. Era un niño encantador.

—¿Estás cansado?— Al verlo tratar de negar, cuando apenas podía sostener su pequeño cuerpo sobre sus escuálidas piernas, la hicieron soltar una carcajada leve. Alzándose sobre sus dos piernas, lo sostuvo contra su pecho sintiéndolo vacilar entre un estado de inconsciencia, casi a punto de cruzar las puertas que el Dios Morfeo resguardaba con recelo. Apoyo su mejilla sobre su pequeña cabecita cerrando sus ojos para sumergirse levemente en un estado de paz que la hizo suspirar.

Había algo que jamás podría negar, los niños le causaban una paz infinita. Que hacía que por un momento se olvidara de su posición en ese infierno, del respeto y temor que rodeaba su figura y su nombre cada vez que su presencia se hacía notar en un lugar.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron con rudeza, al sentir como un piqueteo se posaba en su nuca. Sabía quién era. Pero la pregunta en su mente fue:¿Qué estaba haciendo allí todavía?. Girándose sobre sus talones, observo con brutal intensidad a los ojos azules, que entre las sombras que le otorgaba una de las puntas de ese enrome castillo, se mantenía con la mirada puesta en ella.

—¡Lammy!— la melodiosa voz, la hicieron apartar su mirada por un momento para posarla sobre la hermosa mujer que venía a su encuentro. Giggles siempre seguiría hermosa.

Volviendo su mirada levemente hacia el lugar donde ese demonio la observaba, encontrándose con un silencioso vacío, volvió su mirada al par de demonios que venían a su encuentro. Cuddles sostuvo entre sus brazos al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a su alcoba. Ella simplemente lo ignoro, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de entender todo lo que le comentaba la de cabello rosa, con su lengua volando a miles de kilómetros por hora.

Dio una última mirada hacia el techo, antes de entrar a tomar algo con ellos. Definitivamente ese demonio estaba raro, demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron, agre**_ _ **garon a favoritos y en alertas. No saben lo feliz que me hace que esta continuacion sea bien recibida! :)**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios uno por uno! :)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! C:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses humanos, desde la última vez que lo vio. Dos lunas rojas en su mundo, para ser más exactos. Sin embargo, su recuerdo no le molesto mucho, al mantenerse tan ocupada en su tarea de eliminación de demonios.

Era algo extraño, pero según los registros de Pop, muchos de esas criaturas habían sido vistos en la superficie, en el mundo humano. Por lo que dividiéndose en uno por cada sector, habían decidido comenzar a controlar la situación. Lifty se encargaba de la eliminación de los mismos en el mundo humano, mientras que Shifty, en cambio, había adoptado la postura (que junto con su hermano compartía) de no irse al mundo humano sin que uno de los dos estuviera en el infierno para protegerla. Si, definitivamente a pesar de las décadas, cosas como esas jamás cambiaban.

Por lo que en contra de sus quejas, Shifty se encontraba en el lado norte del territorio encargándose de una masa de demonios rebeldes, algo sencillo. Mientras que ella se encontraba en el lado oeste, casi cruzando la frontera entre los territorios.

Sus piernas se movían con rapidez, mientras sentía como los órganos y la carne se cortaba bajo el filo de sus espadas. Un golpe la hizo caer al suelo, rasgando parte de aquel traje que Pop la obligaba a usar para representar a su territorio.

Jadeo con rudeza cuando se paró nuevamente sobre sus dos pies. El cansancio comenzaba a notarse, pero aún faltaba mucho para que se quede sin energía. Observo con el ceño fruncido a ese demonio que le gruñía con fuerza. Era enorme, no lo podía negar. Pero no era precisamente él, el que le preocupaba, sino que eran esa docena tras de él que venían corriendo hacia ella, lo que la mantenía con esa expresión. Eran enormes, ahora entendía porque habían derrotado a varios de los soldados de Pop.

La sangre se sentía pegajosa al fusionarse con la tierra que cubría su piel en ese momento. No sabía cuántas horas había estado tratando de matar a toda esa manada, pero comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas que le indicaban que estaba perdiendo poder y velocidad. Observo de reojo la herida que resaltaba a un lado de su cadera, era un rasguño notorio que comenzaba a abrirse cada vez más volviéndose un corte profundo.

Saltando antes de que un enorme puño la hiciera puré, blandió su espada descargando de paso una severa descarga a ese gigante, escuchándolo caer con rudeza al suelo, salto limpiamente para comenzar a correr hacia los demás. Pero su camino fue detenido rápidamente por un certero golpe por parte de otro demonio que la lanzo nuevamente hacia atrás siendo inevitable que su espalda rompiera varios árboles en su camino.

Olía a sangre, su sangre. Pero no podía perder, era parte de su orgullo.

Había hecho la promesa de proteger ese territorio, cueste lo que cueste. Era parte de su deber, el deber de todos aquellos que lucharon por detener a Tigre: Mantener el equilibrio. Ningún territorio podía ser destruido, si ellos aún estaban activos.

Por lo que unos simples y patéticos gigantes de tendencia salvaje, podrían derrotarla. No a ella. Estaba herida, sí. Pero eso no la había detenido en el pasado, para proteger a sus seres queridos o para asesinar con el sadismo propio de la locura palpable.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar para comenzar a cortar. Una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado, moviendo sus cabellos rudamente. Fue cuestión de minutos para que viera como rápidamente esa ráfaga azul despedazaba sin esfuerzo a los demonios restantes, terminando en apenas unos segundos en que uno por uno comenzara a caer. No le costó, reconocerlo a la perfección cuando ya se encontraba frente suyo tendiéndole una mano.

—Presentía que una hermosa demonio, necesitaba mi ayuda. Pero jamás imagine que fueras tú…—Una boba sonrisa cubría su rostro perfecto, haciéndola fruncir el ceño con rudeza. Bajándose un poco aquel pañuelo negro que rodeaba la mitad de su rostro revelo aquellos cortes que habían pasado la protección de la dura tela, penetrando su piel.

—Nadie necesitaba tu ayuda. Podía con ellos— susurro llevándose su mano enguantada con aquel metal hasta su labio, analizando la sangre que comenzaba a salir.

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó a sí misma, ignorando olímpicamente su señal de ayuda. Con su vista en su armadura rota, refunfuño una maldición antes de guardar sus espadas ensangrentadas.

—De todas formas…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Flaky me dijo que ibas a pasar una temporada en el mundo humano— comento casualmente, con su mirada puesta en su iris azulada.

Hace mucho no lo había visto, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo había cambiado en él. Era extraño, pero había algo que estaba mal. No fue desde que ellas volvieron al infierno que había algo que la desconcertaba, la primera vez que todos se reunieron para darle la bienvenida y él estaba presente o aquella otra vez en donde le dio una visita en su camerino, y compartieron ese leve beso en forma de un saludo algo extraño, brindado por la añoranza y la escena que se les presentaba. Esto venía desde mucho antes, según sus cálculos.

No era algo relacionado con ella o las demás Senkas, sino que era algo más. Sus ojos aun a pesar de esa normal alegría, estaban ocultando algo.

—Al parecer también te preocupas por mí, Lammy. Eso es tan dulce de tu parte…— La cercanía que él impuso entre los dos, la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás por autodefensa. Pero deseo no haberlo hecho.

Un pinchazo en su nuca, su vista borrosa y brazos fuertes que la atraparon antes de caer en lo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, un calor suave a su costado, la hicieron suspirar aliviada mientras sentía una frescura tranquilizadora en su frente. Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rodeado de rocas oscuras que eran iluminadas por la luz de una fogata a un lado que brillaba tras ramas secas que ardían con fervor.

Corrió un poco su rostro, encontrándolo ahí. Recostado contra la pared de rocas, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras una respiración suave indicaba que estaba dormido. Le fue imposible no pasar por alto, el hecho de la ausencia del anterior abrigo que lo cubría en su encuentro. Grande fue su sorpresa al incorporarse un poco y encontrarse con algo pesado que cubría su cuerpo.

Desde su pecho hasta su cadera se encontraba rodeada de vendas decentemente limpias, que cubrían las heridas de su piel. Sintiendo como algo húmedo caía sobre su abdomen envenado, lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que era ese pedazo de tela roja. Sin poder evitarlo se giró para observar su rostro boca abierta.

Él jamás se sacaba su anti faz en presencia de alguien, jamás lo había presenciado sin que ese pedazo de tela cubriera sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que se lo haya sacado, por el simple hecho de curarla a ella?

Una suave sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, ante tan noble gesto de su parte. Podía ser un idiota pervertido, pero era un caballero cuando se lo proponía.

Reincorporándose, rodeando sus hombros desnudos con ese abrigo busco con la mirada su armadura. Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que Splendid, simplemente se haya atrevido a curar las heridas de su torso y no le haya sacado aquel short negro que normalmente se solía poner por debajo de su armadura. Si bien la pollera pesada de hierro la cubría bastante, se sentía más segura de esa manera.

Busco con cuidado aquella musculosa negra que tenía bajo la armadura, pero la encontró hecha añicos junto con el resto de la armadura. No le serviría de mucho para cubrirse, por lo que la única opción que le quedaba era mantenerse resguardada bajo el abrigo de Splendid. Rodando los ojos, mientras mordisqueaba su mejilla internamente, se dedicó a cerrar con cuidado aquel largo abrigo color azul oscuro.

Colocándose sus botas, se giró sobre sus talones para observar al aun durmiente demonio. Observo por un momento el paisaje a oscuras que se daba afuera. Si bien en ese lugar la eterna oscuridad era un hecho, había ciertas partes del tiempo en donde las nubes de humo cubrían completamente esa luna rojiza que normalmente brindaba un poco de luz. Era en esos momentos en donde las criaturas más curiosas salían a cazar a seres inferiores, pero igualmente salvajes.

Era peligroso para un demonio débil salir en ese periodo. Pero ella no tendría problema.

Cargándose sus espadas en su cintura, hecho un tronco más al fuego antes de salir rápidamente de esa cueva improvisada. Parándose en una rama se permitió analizar el paisaje donde se encontraba la cueva. Era un ripio de rocas empinado, a cualquiera que no supiera escalar sería un suicidio tratar de subir, pero fue Splendid que la llevo a ese lugar él sabía volar, por lo que eso no era un problema para él.

Inclinada un poco cerro sus ojos suavemente, atrapando cada sonido a su alrededor. Por un momento se permitió pensar: ¿Cómo sería su vida si no hubiese pasado por lo que paso?.

Seguramente sería una chica humana común y corriente, que aparentaba la verdadera edad que poseía, tendría una familia de la cual estaría apegada, posiblemente algún pretendiente que le llame la atención lo suficiente como para formar su vida a su lado, una carrera comprometedora. Y no quitaba la teoría de que posiblemente acabara muriendo en un asilo para ancianos, drogada en medicamentos.

Sería interesante vivir esa vida, sobre todo porque en algún momento, se imaginó a esa humana sonriendo sin importar nada, sin pensar en sus expresiones y por supuesto, muchísimo menos fría de lo que era ella ahora. Pero esa era la vida que le había tocado, la eterna vida que le había tocado. Y no se quejaba del todo.

Estaba muy apegada a sus gemelos, así como veía a Flaky y a los demás como una familia más, una numerosa familia de más, pero al fin y al cabo una simbólica familia. Abriendo sus ojos apretó el mango de su espada, antes de saltar un par de ramas más visualizando lo que lo su oído le había mostrado: Un demonio mediano, estaba olfateando el aire por su enorme nariz de toro, posiblemente captando su aroma en el ambiente.

Parado sobre sus dos patas, alzo su enorme nariz al aire, mientras aire caliente salía de los orificios de la misma. Su espada termino atravesando su cráneo, hasta finalmente salir por su garganta, mientras ella veía desde lo alto como caía secamente al suelo bajo un charco de sangre rojiza.

Cargándolo sobre su espalda, lucho para subirlo a la cueva y lanzarlo sobre el suelo de la misma , tras un golpe pesado que despertó al demonio que se mantuvo intacto desde que ella salió.

Desorientado la vio por un momento antes de bostezar ruidosamente estirando sus músculos y tronando los huesos de su espalda ante la posición incómoda en la cual se había dormido. Al instante su iris azul se posó sobre la bestia en el suelo, para correrse hacia ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No tienes que hacer fuerza!. Ayer perdiste mucha sangre…

—¿Y?—Pregunto altanera dejando sus espadas junto a su rota armadura, para levantarse un poco el short revelando la pequeña funda de cuero que se cerraba alrededor de su muslo. Sacando un pequeño cuchillo frente a la confusa mirada del de ojos azules, comenzó a despellejar a su actual comida.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan terca, Lammy?. Ya han pasado medio siglo desde que volvieron y sigues siendo la misma humana intransigente de siempre…—Comento ceñudo, acercándose hacia ella para arrebatarle el cuchillo y continuar el trabajo él. La observo con aquellos ojos intenso, dejándola callada por primera vez desde que se conocieron— Estas herida, siéntate y descansa…

La de mirada exótica, vacilo un momento en insultarlo o hacerle caso. Era extraño, nunca dudaba en insultar a quien quiera que le intentara ordenar algo, y mucho menos en alguien como él, pero esa mirada no era la misma de la del bobo demonio que conoció hace tiempo cuando intento capturar a Petunia.

Su mano tembló, cuando la cerro con fuerza, luchando contra el impulso de pegarle en el rostro y apartar esa mirada intensa de su rostro. Analizo la distancia que los separaba, era muy poca, eso hacía que se ponga mucho más nerviosa que lo usual. Confundida con las reacciones, que tenía ese repentino cambio de actitud en él, en ella. Se sentó cerca del fuego, jugando un poco con brasas rojas, haciéndolas bailar entre sus dedos, antes de lanzarla nuevamente en el ardor del fuego.

Lo vio insertar dos generosos pedazos de carne cerca del fuego, y sentarse cerca suyo observando en silencio como ella mantenía su atención en su acción, antes de que en su presencia.

—Gracias…— Dijo ella tendiéndole con cuidado el ya seco pedazo de tela roja. Splendid la observo por un momento antes de aceptarla y colocársela con cuidado.

—De nada—No eran todos los días que Lammy, la misma Lammy que en el pasado prefería romperle los cojones de una patada a ser amable con él, le brindaban las gracias— ¿Cómo están tus heridas?—Pregunto sonriente, no podía evitar sonreír estando en presencia de ella. Era como si su sola presencia en la misma habitación que él, lo hacían quedar embobado en esos bucles dulces que caían largamente por todo su cuerpo.

Lo hacía olvidar por lo que se había estado preocupando todo este tiempo.

Aunque debía dejar de soñar, era algo totalmente imposible. Y recién ahora, luego de un largo tiempo, comenzaba a decaer en la fría realidad que lo atrapaba en ese lugar, en esa posición en su vida.

Aun recordaba cuando todos se reunieron en la mansión, y ella estaba ahí con sus gemelos, vistiendo un simple vestido negro que cubrían a la perfección esas dos cicatrices en su espalda, donde anteriormente estaban sus alas. Aquellas dos alas inmensas que él vio una vez en su espalda, ya no se encontraban allí, en cambio, una presencia oscura la cubría confirmando sus sospechas: Se había convertido en una demonio, una poderosa demonio. Fue una verdadera pena que él tuviera que adivinar eso último, tras un arrebato de alegría que lo obligaron a rodearla en sus brazos fuertemente rozando de paso su trasero que se alzaba en una curva sensual. Y como olvidar la fuerza que implemento ante su sugerencia pervertida en su camerino, ahí debió darse una idea de ello.

Ahora, a su lado, lo notaba bien. Era una demonio, pero aún no se despegaba de aquella belleza exóticamente atrapante que lo engatuso en el primer momento. Aunque la maldad y melancolía de su mirada se habían ido, era un hecho que esa personalidad dulce que mostraba cada vez que socializaba con el hijo de Flippy y Flaky, así como con la hija de Petunia y Handy, le seguían pareciendo igualmente adorables que la primera vez que la vio relacionarse con Cub.

Aunque no lo quisiere aceptar, Lammy sería una excelente madre si se decidiera en un futuro tener una cría demoniaca. Sonrió cuando la vio posar sus ojos en él.

—Ellos no saben que estas aquí…¿Verdad?— Sabia a quien se refería. Por años se había mantenido en el infierno tras mentiras a Flippy y a los demás. Y a ella como siempre, no le costó para nada darse cuenta de ello.

Rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, poso su mirada sobre el fuego tratando inútilmente no mirarla a los ojos.

—Bueno… la verdad…yo…—Una fría mano atrapo sus mejillas con fuerza girándolo hacia ella para mirarlo con severidad.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?— Exigió saber, tan autoritaria como ella. Trago con fuerza al verla fruncir el ceño ante su silencio, amenazándolo con la mirada si se atrevía a mentirle— Contéstame, sino quieres que te saque las respuestas a golpes…

—He estado buscando a alguien…—Fue lo único que dijo, ocasionando que ella abriera sus ojos por un momento, antes de fruncir su ceño nuevamente con sus dientes apretados por debajo de su expresión inmutable.

—Es a esa tal Foxy…¿Verdad?—Una alegría recorrió su cuerpo al escucharla decir aquello. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió bobamente mientras sus mejillas seguían siendo atrapadas, ahora por sus dos manos.

—¿Estas celosa, Lammy?— Se deleitó con el sonrojo leve que cubrió sus mejillas.

—¡Las ganas que tendrás tú, pendejo!—gruño clavando sus uñas sobre su piel, haciéndolo retorcer.

—¡Bien!¡Bien!¡No estás celosa! ¡Entiendo!¡Ahora suelta!—Aflojando su agarre ella lo observo a los ojos mostrando cierta molestia.—He estado buscando a ese tipo llamado Splendon´t…

—¿Eh?¿Splendon´t?— una delineada ceja se alzaba mientras ella bajaba sus manos a su regazo observándolo con atención. —¿Ese sujeto sigue con vida?¡Pensé que tú lo habías derrotado desde la batalla de Tigre!

—Pues la verdad es que en esa pelea que tuve con él, me perdono la vida…—Lammy abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Reconocía que el poder del de cabellos rojos era descomunal, pero según los cálculos que había hecho Splendid era el único que podría ganarle de todos ellos. Jamás imagino que fuese lo contrario.

—Pero…

—Ese día, yo estaba a sus pies. Jamás me habían dado tantos golpes como ese día, te juro que ni Lumpy me dio una paliza como esa. Pero él también se fue herido, sin embargo, sé que sigue con vida por el hecho de que lo han visto en varios territorios merodeando…Y desde ese entonces lo he tratado de buscar para matarlo de una vez—Lammy lo observo en silencio, hasta que lo vio apretar sus puños con fuerza hasta el punto de hacer notar las venas oscuras.

Estaba desesperado, colérico y perdido. Por alguna razón, se vio a sí misma, se vio a si misma tratando de eliminar los fantasmas, de eliminar los demonios mentales que rodeaban su cabeza ante la situación que tuvo que pasar. Vio a la pasiva muñeca de porcelana que era dominada por un monstro que no le importaba romperla con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Aquella imagen de esa muñeca que lloraba sangre de desesperación, fue borrada ante la imagen clara de dos sonrisas picaras que le brindaban una calidez infinita, al momento en que sentía las manos amplias sacarlas de ese infierno interior que tenía. Una sonrisa leve cubrió sus labios disimuladamente al recordar como esos gemelos idiotas la habían salvado de decaer en su propia desesperación.

Y no pudo evitar notar un reflejo de su propia persona en ese demonio a su lado. Por lo que algo dentro de sí misma, una faceta que no conocía todavía, actuó por ella. Hablo por ella…

—Dudo mucho que ataque. Él Lo hubiese hecho mucho antes, si esa era su intensión…Además, es inteligente, está al tanto que sus oportunidades de ganar son nulas.—Su mirada se concentró en esa danza que tenían las llamas— Handy y Flippy han adquirido un poder que sobrepasa inclusive el de Tigre y todo su ejército…Tanto Flaky como Petunia, se lo dieron antes de volverse demonios.—Splendid la escucho con atención—Además del hecho de que tú no te has pasado todos estos años, en el mundo humano tratando de vender música estúpida…¿Me equivoco?

Splendid guardo silencio.

—Si bien lo ocultas bien. Se nota que nunca has luchado con todo tu poder. Y ahora que ha pasado tiempo, le ganaras de eso no te quede duda— Una suave sonrisa cubrió sus labios al decir aquello haciendo que el de ojos azules la observara en toda su plenitud. Fuerte, inteligente y leal. Esas eran las palabras que describían a Lammy en su mente. –Pero…—Susurro ella suavemente ladeando su rostro a un lado—Sigues teniendo cara de idiota—Sonrió burlescamente viéndolo retorcerse como si eso le había dolido— Sin embargo…—Atrapo su mechón de cabello con fuerza alrededor de su mano, para que él la observara a los ojos— Eso no quita que la confianza que te ganaste a lo largo de estos años, se valla de mí. Sé que cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, es imposible sacarlo, pero me doy cuenta de que no me estas contando todo lo que te enteraste en esa pelea…¿Me equivoco?— la sorpresa que cubrieron esas pupilas lo delato— Quiero que demuestres esa fuerza no para impresionar, sino para proteger a los tuyos…Tu verdadera familia no es aquella que te une por la sangre, Splendid. Piensa eso antes de buscar a Splendon´t otra vez…¿Me lo prometes?— Sonrió ladeadamente entrecerrado sus ojos tras observar como esas pálidas mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de lágrimas suaves.

Splendid era un demonio con mente de niño, que se encontraba frente a una situación por la cual ella en un pasado tuvo que pasar. Simplemente que en él, adoptar esa postura de seriedad e indiferencia, pesaba más que en ella. O mejor dicho, ella lo veía de una manera extraña, que no debía estar en él abrumando su persona, su actitud.

Labios cálidos abrazaron los suyos en una caricia inesperada, mientras manos fuertes tomaban su rostro con suavidad. No lucho por separarse, sino por tomar el control en ese beso.

Su labio inferior era succionado por esa boca con gusto adictivo que la hacía querer probar más, desear más. Ladeo su rostro un poco acariciando suavemente ese mentón afilado.

Era un beso cálido, húmedo, pero sobre todo arisco. El filo de los dientes de ambos, mordisqueaban los labios ajenos. Parecían disgustarse con el sabor del otro, y en cierta forma lo hacían en ese continuo trueque de caricias fuertes que se frotaban boca a boca. ¿Los besos anteriormente compartidos? No valían en esos momentos, donde la dominación intentaba romper a la razón. No valían cuando fueron meros roces o toque de labios y no lograrían comprarse mucho con ese beso que estaban compartiendo. Se separaron cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar y el aroma a carne asada comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales.

Una sonrisa odiosamente tierna cubrió sus labios antes de abrir sus ojos y observarla con aquellas gemas azuladas. Mientras que ella, simplemente sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante la visión de esa imagen de ese demonio. Dándole la espalda camino hacia su armadura agarrando una de sus espadas para limpiarla con un pedazo de su sudadera.

Cayendo en la idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Había besado a Splendid, el mismo demonio idiota que la perseguía para que se acostara con él, desde que se habían conocido. Y la sensación fue la misma que experimento en su camerino, en ese momento en que ambos compartieron en secreto sin contárselo a nadie más que a sus conciencias, pero muchísimo más caliente, más ardiente.

Todo había cambiado. La sensación, la dulzura con la cual la había besado y su arisca forma de responderle al terminar el contacto.

Rompiendo su blusa, la anudo en un nudo perfecto sobre sus senos cubiertos por esa venda. Ignorando su armadura hecha pedazos, solo usaría eso para que los guardias de seguridad de la mansión de Pop, no le observaran sus senos descubiertos.

—Debo irme.—Dijo sin darle la posibilidad de reaccionar y detenerla. Debía salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba pensar en su desliz de idiotez que la había llevado a eso.

Dibujando su sello sobre el suelo, desapareció rápidamente apareciendo en la puerta de la mansión. No se dirigió a reportarse con Pop, en cambio le ordeno a una de las sirvientas que le diera el informe de su llegada, prometiéndole que a primera hora se reportaría con él, comentándoles todos los detalles de la operación. No quería hablar con nadie, deseaba darse un baño para resguardarse entre sus sabanas, y olvidar lo que había hecho. La imprudencia que había hecho al contestar a ese beso.

Eso estaba mal. Ella no quería ser una de sus conquistas. Nunca lo quiso y nunca lo querrá.

Ella ya no quería ser juguete de nadie.

Reguardada entre sus sabanas con olor a lavanda, cerro sus ojos tratando inútilmente de la sensación de esos labios golpear contra los suyos, en una danza siniestra que no se compara con nada de lo cual ella alguna vez experimento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lammy nunca había experimentado la atracción hacia otra persona del sexo contrario. En realidad nunca había tenido nada hacía ningún sexo en particular. Cuando sus gemelos se unieron a ella tras el ritual tradicional del beso, no sintió más que la rara sensación de sentir como un simple gesto de cariño.

Sin embargo, ese sujeto fue diferente. Desde su renacimiento como demonio, había compartido con él ciertas tensiones o contacto que con ningún otro en su vida. Ya sea el beso que compartieron antes en su camerino o ese beso en la cueva. Para ella fueron como el detonante que le dieron a notar que le estaba pasando algo con él.

A diferencia que las demás mujeres que ella vio cuando aún se mantenía en su forma humana. Las hembras humanas mostraban una conducta completamente rara desde su punto de vista. Decretaban un aroma extraño, similar a cuando ella misma ovulaba, pero con toque de excitación que pigmentaba brutalmente ese aroma normal. Solo una mirada o una sonrisa engatusadora de sus gemelos, y esas mujeres comenzaban a mostrar esas características.

La pregunta siempre llego a ella, ante esas situaciones. ¿Qué era ella en realidad?

Ella no encontraba a nadie atractivo, y sus conductas no eran del todo humanas. Con el tiempo, comenzó a adoptar la categoría de Senka con más énfasis al señalarse a sí misma bajo esa condición.

A lo largo de su vida, había adoptado ciertos apodos dadas por los demás que en algún momento crearon esa duda existencial que tenía. La llamaron demonio, demente, monstro, Senka, humana, e inclusive diosa. Pero nunca se refirieron a ella como lo que de verdad era: una mujer.

Sus propios demonios, en ocasiones solían olvidar ese hecho tratándola como una de ellos, de tal modo que en una ocasión la llevaron a un burdel, dejándola esperando alrededor de dos horas mientras que ellos fornicaban con unas mujeres humanas. Aunque no podía quejarse, en esa ocasión prácticamente rompió alrededor de una decena de rostros de humano estúpidos, que le ofrecieron dinero a cambio de una noche.

El punto era que nadie la había visto con otros ojos que no sean el terror o el respeto, hasta la llegada de él. Decir que Splendid fue un caballero cuando se conocieron, sería una completa mentira, ese condenado apenas se vieron la invito a tener sexo con él. Lo cual desde cualquier punto de vista, quedaba en claro las verdaderas intensiones de ese demonio con ella.

Aunque en un principio ella pensó que esa atracción se valía meramente por la codicia de poder que poseía en ese momento el demonio. Esas intensiones continuaron, a pesar de que ya había renunciado a su título de Senka, y había pasado a ser una igual con él: un demonio.

En verdad, ese estúpido podía meterse a su cabeza con una facilidad indignante. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se levanto de su cama, caminando perezosamente hacia su baño individual comenzó a sacarse esas vendas con cuidado, soltando un gruñido bajo al despegar la venda de la herida que cicatrizaba con lentitud. Observo con ojos analíticos la leve mancha verde que rodeaba la herida sobre su piel. No le tardo en reconocer lo que era esa sustancia: Un cicatrizante.

Lo palpo con la yema de su índice, llevándose a su respingada nariz, para olerlo con cuidado: Aloe Vera con un toque suave de sabia y yodo. Era un ungüento hecho por Flaky, completamente efectivo a la hora de cerrar una herida notoria, por lo que al limpiarse y revisar bien la herida, no le sorprendió ya ver como los hilos de carne comenzaban a unirse a punto de comenzar a cerrar completamente por el interior el corte. Solo basta que ella curara su piel, para que ya no la posea más.

En verdad, él se había preocupado mucho por curarla.

Inexpresiva, se metió bajo el agua limpiando cuidadosamente su piel, con aquel jabón fresco que sus demonios habían traído de unas vertientes de la tierra de los humanos. Con todo su cuerpo en la enorme tina, apoyo su nuca sobre el borde.

Su largo cabello se pegaba a la humedad de sus hombros a la vez que parecía desfallecer sobre la cristalina agua tibia. Por un momento solo por un momento, su inexpresiva mirada se poso sobre el reflejo que le regalaba el agua.

Estaba diferente a su época como humana, pero también, se sentía diferente.

Más fuerte, eso no quedaba duda. Más rápida y con un poder espiritual que había crecido al igual que su amor y apego a sus seres queridos. Pero había algo que le faltaba…

Era irónico… Pero en verdad, no se sentía cómoda del todo sin tener aquella natural frialdad sobre su oído. Cuando no conocía a los gemelos, él fue su guardián silencioso. Y a su vez, figurativamente su seguridad.

Por un momento abrazo sus rodillas sin poder evitar que solitarias y silenciosa lágrimas comenzaran a fusionarse con la humedad de su rostro. Un nudo grueso de frustración, culpa, parecía siempre cerrar su garganta al recordar a ese demonio inmaterial.

Ella pudo haberlo salvado. Hacer algo para negociar con él, para permanecer en un acuerdo mutuo para convivir. No merecía morir, a pesar de que ella con su infantil pensamiento desesperado, lo había deseado. Lo merecía, porque Mr. Pickles llego a hacer mucho más que pedirle su cuerpo, su poder.

La había protegido cuando nadie más lo había hecho, ni siquiera ella misma.

Le había dado el valor y la fortaleza que ahora poseía en su espíritu. Cuando Mole trato de herirla aprovechándose de su soledad e indefensa forma de ser, Mr. Pickes, la había protegido mostrándose ante ese maldito demonio.

El recuerdo de su niñez, la llevo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

"No llores, mi niña". Le habría dicho él en un pasado para que ella deje de mostrar debilidad. Para que deje de parecerse tan humana como lo que en verdad era. "Ellos no merecen ver tu llanto…"

La había hecho tan fuerte, que ahora que lo observaba desde otra perspectiva. Contraria a la que tenía el pasado, le debía mucho más que su cuerpo y su poder.

Ahora en la actualidad, en paz y sin que nadie la tenga apuntando con un arma poderosa, estaba desde otra posición parada, era mera espectadora de su pasado que parecía trasmitirse en blanco y negro. Y lo observaba bien, era y siempre fue una cretina con él.

Se llevo las manos a su cabeza, apretándolas con fuerza contra su cráneo en un inútil intento de romperlo en dos. Quería callar la culpa, la melancolía que la rodeaba cada vez que se acordaba del pasado. Apretando sus dientes con fuerza, hasta el punto de sentirlos chillar ante la fuerza, abrió sus ojos por un momento para detener ese molesto hipo que le daba cada vez que lloraba.

Algunos lo llaman instinto, ella en cambio, le gustaba llamarlo _desconfianza_. Eso solamente explicaba porque para ella era imposible nunca bajar la guardia, ni siquiera en esos momentos. Saltando limpiamente fuera de la tina, pudo ver como ese enorme tentáculo emergía del agua dispuesto a atraparla.

Abriendo su mano un poco, comenzó a sentir como una descarga comenzaban a recorrer su ante brazo. Lo espero un poco, suspendida levemente en el aire, para golpearlo limpiamente.

El olor a carne quemada, ocasiono que ella frunciera el ceño. Un demonio. No era una ilusión como pensó que era en un principio.

Parándose firmemente, importándole poco su desnudez, pensó firmemente en sus espadas. Recitando mentalmente las palabras, sus dos espadas se posaron sobre sus manos, dispuestas a cortar y atacar.

—Su cuerpo sin duda es un deleite para la vista…Senka Lammy— La voz que provino de la tina, la hicieron ponerse más alerta. Dando un paso hacia adelante alzo su espada en una clara posición de defensa.

Lo vio emerger de entre las aguas. De cuerpo pequeño, con un extraño casco sobre su cabeza. Camino hacia ella haciendo serpentear sus tentáculos de caimán. Una lengua repulsiva acaricio esa hendidura que simulaba ser una boca, al momento en que uno de esos tentáculos se alzo para acercarse hacia ella con la clara intensión de atraparla.

Soltó un suspiro leve, antes de trazar su espada en una línea recta. Al abrir sus ojos le gusto lo que vio, cubierto de sangre, cayendo en un pesado sonido al suelo esa extremidad de demonio reboto sobre los azulejos de su baño.

—Debes ser muy estúpido, como para venir a joderme a mí. Hibrido asqueroso— Escupió, inexpresivamente. La electricidad se hizo presente sobre sus espadas como una leve capa purpura que chillaba irritantemente, dispuesta a ser liberado.

Una carcajada desquiciada cubrió ese cuarto. La mirada rojiza de ese demonio se poso en ella, mientras una hilera de dientes puntiagudos eran mostrados a ella, con una sonrisa tan terrorífica que podría darse a notar el estado de inconsciencia que tenía el dueño de la misma.

—Una por una las atraparemos, para sacarle todo lo que tienen. Senka Lammy, Senka Petunia, Senka Giggles y Senka Flaky. ¡Todas caerán!. Putas engendras con alas— Una sonrisa ladeada se poso sobre los labios carnosos de Lammy al escuchar aquello.

—¿Putas engendras con alas?—Pregunto cínica, sin poder evitar sentirse ofendida. Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, los abrió para mostrar una mirada fría— Bien…Te hare saber el hecho, por el cual una vez nos reconocieron como Diosas…

El demonio tuvo que ahogar un grito adolorido al sentir como una de esas espadas perforaba su piel, en un corte limpio sobre uno de sus tentáculos. Sintiendo un ardor profundo que parecía quemarlo por dentro, dejo salir la sangre que amenazaba por salirle por los orificios de su nariz.

—Tuviste muy mala suerte, al elegir que Senka capturar, mierda acuática— Aquella voz suave y calmada sobre su rostro, lo hicieron darse cuenta de cómo una de esas delicadas manos se alzaba en alto, dispuesta a romperle todo el cuerpo de un solo choque eléctrico.

—¡Lammy!— Una voz, fue la que le salvo la vida, ante la leve distracción que tuvo la de ojos claros. Apartándola de un latigazo con uno de sus tentáculos, viéndola volar ante el golpe hasta chocar con uno de los demonios que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo, sintiendo como un par de balas lo alcanzaban. Se hundió nuevamente en las profundidades de esa tina perdiéndose de allí.

Aturdidos los gemelos observaron perplejos el vacio de esa agua a la cual habían perforado con sus balas hasta el cansancio.

—Revisa la temperatura. Notaras si sigue oculto ahí, con un simple toque— Le comendo Lifty, sosteniendo entre sus brazo protectoramente a la mujer desnuda que observaba todo en silencio.

—No está…Desapareció…¡Hijo de puta!¡Vamos a buscarlos hasta romperle el culo!—Rugió el demonio de sombrero, furioso. Dando un manotazo al aire, se giro para observar a la chica entre los brazos de su hermano.—¿Estás bien, Lammy?

Preocupados, ambos hermanos se acercaron a ella para tocarla con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, buscando alguna herida interna. Una mano rozo su pezón desnudo, antes de que otra le diera una nalgada en su trasero de forma divertida. Ella, tras cerrar un momento sus ojos, atrapo esos cabellos verdes entre sus manos, alzando los cuerpos de sus demonios en el aire. Lanzándolo a cada uno lejos de ella, escuchando la pared demolerse levemente ante la fuerza del impacto, camino con calma hacia una toalla para cubrir su desnudez.

—¡No me toquen. Estoy desnuda, pervertidos!— Gruño amenazándolos con la mirada, si volvían a acercar a su cuerpo.

—¡Solo queríamos ver si estabas bien, desconsiderada!— Una mirada de ella basto para que él cerrara sus labios automáticamente. Mientras que su hermano, a un lado sacudiendo sus cabellos, dejaba escapar una risita entre dientes ante la paliza que prometía esa mirada.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, Shifty?— El demonio, casi chillo como un niña, al verla parada a poco centímetros de su rostro. Observándolo, con una mirada de loca que lo dejo sin aliento.

—Considerada…—trato de arreglarlo, pero el ceño fruncido de ella le daban una clara señal de su error. La había cagado más. Ella odiaba que le mientan.

Tras dos segundos, más largo de su vida, él la vio suspirar para luego acercarse hacia la tina y observarla con el ceño fruncido la claridad del agua.

—Ese demonio, venía a capturarme…

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Lifty a su lado, la observo de reojo, al igual que su hermano.

—Él nombro a las demás. Amenazo con capturar a todas las Senkas.

—Pero no creo que logre su cometido. Contigo se le ha cagado su plan, desde un primer momento, Lammy— Ella lo observo con una ceja en alto, retándolo a que continúe — ¡A esta hora debe estar teniendo fantasías demoniacas y depravadas contigo, después de que te vio desnuda!— Comento Lifty, juguetonamente dándole un golpecito con su dedo índice sobre su mejilla. ¡Oh, sí! Fastidiarla era su pasión.

—¡Cierra la boca!— El decir que su rostro molesta, no le fascinaba era una burla hacia su sentido del humor. A ambos hermanos, les encantaba ese tierno puchero que hacía cada vez que se molestaba.

—Concentrémonos. Ese demonio no era alguien que se arriesgara tanto, sabiendo de la fama con la que carga Lammy y todos los que la rodeamos en este momento.

—¿Obedecía a alguien más?

—Posiblemente. No descargo la posibilidad….Piensa en lo que harían nuestros ciervos humanos por un poco de dinero, Lifty—Su hermano asintió, con su brazo rodeando protectoramente los hombros de la demonio— Ahora imagina esa situación, con demonios. Pero remplaza el dinero, por poder…¿Tú qué harías por más poder si fueses un demonio?

—Tienes razón— Acepto la de ojos claros, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida— Debemos avisarles a todos. Diríjanse a decirle a Pop de la situación, me cambiare y saldremos inmediatamente al territorio del Norte…¿Quedo claro?— Al verlos asentir firmemente, sonrió disimuladamente.

Fieles a ella, como siempre.

Se cambio con rapidez. Cubriendo sus piernas con un pequeño short negro, cubrió su torso con una blusa del mismo color, se abrigo con ese sweater de lana. Colocándose sus botas hasta la rodilla, prosiguió a hacerse una desprolija cola de caballo a un lado con su cabello. La humedad del baño todavía seguía pegado a él, pero no tenía tiempo para secarlo.

Antes de observar su reflejo sobre el enorme ventanal que tenía en su habitación, una mirada azulada, capturo sus pensamientos por un momento. ¿Estaría presente en esa reunión? Posiblemente…

Una sonrisa leve se poso sobre sus labios ante la mención de que volvería a verlo. Pero la borro en el acto, al darse cuenta de sí misma. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas se giro sobre sus talones, para caminar hacia el salón donde sus gemelos la esperaban. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron por las puertas que conducían a ese enorme jardín que se mantenía vivo a pesar de todo. La imagen que presenciaron lo hizo sentir algo incómodos, pero debían romperla a pesar de todo. Algo estaba pasando, y si no actuaban ahora tendrían problemas a futuro.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su esposo, Flaky observaba las pintorescas orquídeas, inerte en un lapso de paz. Mientras que el hijo de ambos reposaba sobre el regazo de su padre emitiendo un suave ronquido que era capturado por el pecho del mismo.

Shifty carraspeo un poco su garganta, dando a notar su presencia. Apenas Flippy elevo su mirada a ellos, pudieron notar como involuntariamente, sus brazos se cerraban con un poco más de fuerza sobre la cintura de su mujer y el cuerpo de su hijo. Sospechaba que algo andaba mal, no hacía falta que ellos abrieran la boca.

Flaky, en cambio, simplemente mostro una sonrisa radiante, antes de levantarse y correr hacia ellos. Rodeando a Lammy en un abrazo suave, que ella tardo en contestar.

—¡Que alegría me da de verlos aquí!— Tímidamente, pero con una calidez propia de ella, los invito a pasar para que se sentaran con ellos en ese hermoso lugar rodeado de luz. Pero no estaban en situación de eso.

—Te lo agradezco Flaky. Pero…—Trato de sonar respetuosa, pero no encontraba la manera propia de decirle, que posiblemente, su existencia corría peligro nuevamente.

—Necesitamos hablar con ustedes, demente…— Hablo firmemente Shifty, ganándose un leve asentimiento por parte de Flippy.

—Entiendo…—Dibujando una sonrisa que únicamente era dirigida hacia esa peliroja, se acerco hacia ella para besar su frente con cuidado. Ignorando su existencia. –Ve a dejar al niño a su alcoba y ve hacia mi despacho. Estaremos allí…¿Está bien?—Flaky, sonrojada ante la muestra de afecto, asintió suavemente. Recibiendo en sus brazos al niño dormido, dispuesta a retirarse con su hijo, el brazo del demonio sobre su cintura la hizo detenerse en seco— ¡Hey!¿Y mi beso?—Lammy y sus gemelos no pudieron contener un pequeño carcajeo entre dientes, al notar como el rostro pálido de esa mujer se fusionaba con las hebras de su cabello.

—A…aquí no…Flip…Flippy…—Una sonrisa ladeada cubrió el rostro de su esposo, antes de alzar su rostro suavemente, succionando sus labios con hambre.

—¡Yo quiero uno de esos, Lammy!—Exclamo un berrinchudo Lifty a su lado, aferrándose a su brazo como una sanguijuela.

—¡Yo también quiero uno!¿Porque tú no eres así de atenta con tus guardianes?—Protesto Shifty, ganándose, al igual que su hermano, un golpe certero en su nuca que por poco le hace besar el suelo ante la fuerza implementada.

—¡No me jodan!. Tenemos que concentrarnos, dejen sus pendejadas para otra ocasión.—Los regaño sin poderlo evitar. Sus nervios estaban algo alterados y ellos rápidamente entendieron.

Una vez en una habitación donde Flippy los observaba por detrás de un enorme escritorio. Le contaron la situación, notando la sorpresa que mostro él ante la mención de una posible amenaza.

—Veo que será necesario juntar a los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esta situación no solo nos involucra a Flaky y a mí. La vida de Petunia y Giggles también puede estar corriendo peligro.

—En ese caso. Informaremos a todos de la situación. Llama a los demás—Ordeno firmemente el de ojo verdes observando la puerta con intensidad.

—¡Como digas, fracasado!— Le grito una voz al otro lado que rápidamente reconocieron como la de Cuddles.

—Sus habilidades de chismoso, se han intensificado…—Comento Lifty ocasionando que su hermano y su dueña soltar una risa divertida. Flippy simplemente sonrió ladeadamente antes de centrar su atención en el techo y apuntarlo con su dedo índice.

—Deberías ver a los demás.— Con una sonrisa malvada Shifty saco su pistola apuntando hacia el techo, no sin antes correr levemente a Lammy para que nada le cayera encima. Dando un par de dispararon, vieron como las maderas comenzaron a crujir al momento en que tres cuerpos caían al suelo en un pesado golpe.

—¡Tu puta madre, Toothy!¡Bájate de encima!—Desde por debajo de todos Nutty gruñía como perro rabioso a sentir como era asfixiado por el peso de los demás.

—¡Sniffles tiene la culpa, joder!

—¡¿Mi culpa?!...Había un 87 por ciento de posibilidades de que nos descubrieran, se los advertí y ustedes no confiaron en mis estadísticas.

—¡Al carajo con tus estadísticas!—Chillo Nutty. Haciendo provecho de su aspecto de niño, observo fijamente a Lammy que simplemente alzaba una ceja curiosa.

Las lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, en conjunto con ese tierno puchero en sus labios. La sacudió en su lugar, ocasionando que se llevara sus delicadas manos hacia su boca, conmovida por esa imagen tan adorable. Esa mirada desigual era clara, deseaba ser ayudada, y ella lo haría.

—Cierra la boca, mente asquerosamente simple—Un golpe sobre la cabeza del supuesto niño basto, para que él sintiera como una frialdad recorría su columna vertebral.

Esa sensación enfermiza de sentir como tu vida giraba en torno a un espiral de dolor y sufrimiento donde el deseo a una muerte rápida rodeaba tu sistema continuamente. Una celda vacía cubierta plenamente por él y una demonio que lo torturaba sin piedad para sacarle información.

—¿Acaso te crees muy fuerte como para golpear a un niño, cuatro ojos?— Temblando ladeo un poco su rostro hasta encontrarse con esos ojos sádicos que lo observaban entre las sombras de ese cabello pálido que parecía darle más perturbación al peligro que representaba su sola presencia.

Casi con pavor, corrió hasta colocarse por detrás de Flippy, si había alguien que le podía hacer frente a ella en esa sala, era ese demonio con tendencias militares.

—Cobarde…—No le importo recibir ese insulto por parte del mismo, solo buscaba protección. Las décadas no hacían menos inofensiva a Lammy, sino que la hacían monstruosamente peligrosa y demente. Es decir, un peligro para él que tenía un severo trauma con ella.

La puerta se abrió con rudeza, revelando la imponente figura del Señor del Oeste que pasaba a su interior siendo seguido por su leal esposa.

Una sonrisa apacible nació en la comisura de sus labios al ver como Handy tomaba cuidado de que la pequeña niña entre los brazos de su mujer, no despertara. Lammy no podía dejar de sentir algo de alegría por ellas, eran felices con persona que en otras circunstancias jamás hubiesen conocido.

Observo como Petunia besaba maternalmente la pequeña frente de la niña de cabellos color caramelo, ante de entregársela a una de las sirvientas que la escoltaría hasta una alcoba para la niña. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella nunca hubiese sido descubierta? O mejor dicho…¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiese sido una Senka?

Posiblemente, se graduaría de una carrera de la cual no perdería oportunidad para alardear, podría ser que encuentre un hombre que no era Handy, se casaría con él para formar una familia. Y posiblemente morir como cualquier otro de la especie humana.

Lammy solía divagar mucho sobre ello. La vida que posiblemente hubieran vivido sino hubiesen sido encontradas por esos demonios. Así como Petunia, ella tenía un mapa mental imaginario que poseía las posibles opciones que hubiesen tenido ellas si las cosas no se hubiesen dado. No quería engañar a nadie, era feliz con su poder, pero una parte de ella no podía resistir la tentadora idea de curiosear o imaginarse que hubiese pasado si…O en que cambiaran sus acciones el presente si las hubiera optado por la otra opción.

—¿Qué sucede, militar?— aquella voz, la saco de sus pensamientos. Su mirada exótica lo busco en la habitación, actualmente llena por sus amigos, allí estaba. Recostado en el aire, mientras observaba despreocupadamente la situación.

Ella no pudo resistir el impulso de fruncir el ceño al notar un perfume en el aire que la empalago. La busco con la mirada, escuchando de fondo como Flippy los invitaba a tomar asiento en las múltiples sillas que rodeaban ese lugar, a su lado, Flaky frotaba nerviosamente sus manos ante las noticias malas que seguramente estaban a punto de decir. No le intereso mucho, su nariz respingada olfateo el aire en busca de ese aroma.

Ella no estaba ahí. Pero su olor sí.

Por un momento su mirada se dirigió hacia él, encontrándose con esos ojos color zafiro que mantenían una mirada fría. Él sabía que ella había detectado su fragancia, Lammy lo notó al ver como él se dirigía del otro lado de la habitación, para de allí no levantar su mirada a observarla. La estaba evitando.

Ya estaba más que claro, Splendid había estado con esa mujer demonio. Algo dentro de ella se removió extrañamente.

No sabía que era, pero lo envió a lo más recóndito de su mente, al notar como Lifty comenzaba a narrar lo que había sucedido. En silencio, espero a su lado para que terminara el relato.

—No era un simple demonio con resentimiento. Él iba directamente por mi cuello, y menciono que estaban dispuestos a venir por ustedes.—Las apunto a las demás con su mentón, con cuidado.

—¿Tienes idea de quien se pudiera tratar?—Pregunto Handy sin dejar de lado la mano nerviosa de su esposa que buscaba alguna clase de calma frotando sus dedos pulgares contastemente contra las vendas que tenia sobre sus garras.

—Un hibrido, de eso estoy segura…Olía a uno.

—¿Hibrido?¿Cómo Flaker?— pregunto confundida Giggles observándola con curiosidad.

—No, Flaker es el único hibrido que se dio de la unión de una Senka y un demonio. Los demás híbridos se basan en la unión entre demonio y otras criaturas del inframundo. Se caracterizan por tener extremidades extrañas o una densa presencia…—Explico con cuidado Splendid desde lo alto—¿Entendiste, fea?¿O aparte de fea, eres lenta?— pregunto cariñosamente, ganándose como resultado una Giggles molesta que trataba de todas formas alcanzarlo para golpearlo, así como una cuchilla sobre su brazo por parte de Cuddles por insultar a su novia.

—Te pateare el culo, Splendid. No empieces— Se involucro Flippy al ver que una futura revuelta ocasionaría que no puedan hablar eso con la seriedad que se requería.

—En fin…Un hibrido puede ser problemático, pero si él ha mencionado a más, eso se nos complicaría— acoto Sniffles, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Flaky que sumisamente escuchaba en silencio.

—No sé si serán más híbridos como él. Pero hablo en plural cuando comento eso, por lo que debemos tomar medidas cuidadosas para todas. Yo no les avisaría si eso no fuera peligroso, pelee con él…Deben tener cuidado— Con una preocupación, que hace años no se veía en su rostro bello, ella se acerco a las otras tres observándolas con el ceño fruncido.—Traten de mantenerse siempre cercanas a sus guardianes, ellos detectan mucho más fácil su aroma. Aunque el hecho de que sean demonios las oculta un poco, no debemos confiarnos. ¿Quedo claro?—Interrogo firmemente observándolas a todas con la misma expresión.

Quizás esos siglos con ellas, la había vuelto algo sobre protectora con ellas. Pero no podía evitarlo, no habían luchado tanto por volver como para que algo tan patético como eso les atrape.

—Si—Contesto Giggles mientras las demás asentía dándole la razón.

—De la misma forma…Todos ustedes—Hablo Flippy esta vez observando a los demonios en la sala.— Manténganse lo más cerca del perímetro alrededor de una de ellas, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar ayuda— algo iracundo observo de reojo a Splendid—Lo mismo va para ti—El de ojos azules le observo desinteresadamente— No vuelvas a irte al mundo humano por el momento. –Fue en ese momento en donde su expresión tomo interés.

—Pero mis conciertos…

—Me importa una mierda tus estupideces. No te quieras hacer el artista conmigo, inepto— Sus ojos ya para ese momento se habían distinguido en el más exótico dorado.— Yo sé que en ningún momento has abandonado el infierno…Ahora, no te rogare que nos ayudes, pero esta por seguro que si dejas que algo malo les pase por estar metido en tu obsesión momentánea, yo mismo me encargare de patearte el culo. ¿Te quedo claro, animal?

Lammy abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Fliqpy se había dado cuenta de que ese demonio en ningún momento había abandonado el infierno. Definitivamente era algo estúpido subestimar a esa identidad de combate, era tan analítico que parecía que todas las piezas del juego estaban bajo sus garras.

—¡Yo no soy el guardián de nadie como para ponerme a cuidarlas!— Eso había sonado tan egoísta y de cierta manera cretina de su parte, que por un momento se gano la mirada sorprendida de las antiguas humanas. –Ese es su condenado trabajo…Ustedes fueron los que decidieron velar por la vida de ellas.

—¡Y nadie necesita tu puta ayuda!— Para su sorpresa no fue Fliqpy el que gruño aquello con ira contenida, sino que fue una voz a su espalda que le hicieron volver su cabeza un poco para observar como Lammy lo observaba como si fuera una simple escoria que se había atorado en su zapato. —¿No nos quieres ayudar?¡Bien! No nos interesa en lo más mínimo tus estúpidos cuidados— Dándole la espalda dignamente se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de girar el pómulo de la puerta de roble, se mantuvo para por un momento. Sintiendo la mirada molesta de Splendid perforándole la espalda sonrió con cinismo antes de observarlo por encima de su hombro— Como lo dijiste, tú no eres nuestro guardián…¿Y sabes porque?—Susurro mostrando un poco una mirada de aquella antigua Lammy.

—¿Por qué?

—Nosotras no nos conseguimos guardianes carentes de valentía, que prefieren mil veces calentarse la polla con un coño asqueroso, a proteger a sus Senkas…Sinceramente, creo que no estás lo bastante preparado para semejante titulo, estúpido. Ve a jugar esos juegos infantiles con alguna patetica igual que tú—Y con eso abrió la puerta con elegancia, dejando un silencio pesado a su espalda. Sus tacones de aguja se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta cerrada para esperar a sus gemelos.

Los escuchaba con claridad gritar a toda garganta muertos de la risa.

—¡¿Ves eso?!¡Es por eso que la amamos!—Reía Shifty del otro lado de la puerta, mientras que otras risas de los hombre y la de Giggles se les unía.

—¡Yo llamo a esa técnica: " _Rompe orgullos (y culos) de ineptos con complejos de Superman_ "!—exclamaba arrogantemente Lifty mientras la risa demente de Fliqpy lo acompañaba.

—¡Hasta a mi me dolió!—Bromeo Handy divertido.

Sin embargo, ella frunció su ceño antes de encaminarse por la oscuridad del pasillo. Ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, debía volver al territorio. Necesitaba buscar pistas para poder terminar ese problema de una buena vez, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Las emociones eran para humanas. No para ella.

* * *

 _ **Solo quiero dejar un comentario serio y constructivo sobre el final de este capitulo: " ¡Turn**_ ** _down for what! xD" jaja xD_**

 ** _Denle los lentes a esa cabrona de Lammy! Carajo! Se los merece!. Thug Life, madafakar! XD jaja xD_**

 ** _Ahora si, gracias a por comentar y leer, de la misma manera en la que mando un abrazo enorme a aquellos que agregan a fav y a alerta! en verdad chicos, no saben lo bien que hace eso a los escritores de secta mano como yo! :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! C:_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Gruño, lanzando el viejo libro lejos de su vista. Frustrada se llevo sus manos a su cabello acariciando con sus uñas largas su cuello cabelludo. Estaba molesta, estresada y necesitaba cerrar por un momento sus ojos para que no ardieran ante la irritación que tenían por haber estado leyendo lenguas inexistentes en la actualidad, por alrededor de dos días seguidos.

Observo a su alrededor con cuidado, la biblioteca era un desastre. Libros desprolijamente abiertos expuestos al polvillo de la sedimentación, en conjunto con pilas y pilas que parecían formar un largo laberinto a su alrededor. Necesitaba ordenarlos después, ella tenía un claro sentido de la conservación de los libros, para ella eran como joyas que nunca terminaban por cansarla. Pero en esos momentos no necesitaba de sus joyas, sino de conocimientos.

Alguna pista, o dato que le dieran la posibilidad de hacer activar su mente y comenzar a tejer telarañas en su mente calculadora. Pero nada, ni un miserable dato de su interés.

— ¿Lammita?—Una sonrisa dulce emergió de sus labios casi al instante en que se encontró con esa mirada cariñosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, enano?— pregunto melosamente alzándolo en sus brazos para sentarlo en su regazo. El pequeño cuerpo de Cub, se acomodó contra su pecho mientras sus bracitos regordetes cubrían su torso con cuidado.

—Estaba aburrido — Hablo cuidadosamente, ocasionando que ella riera suavemente.

—¿Y has venido con el alma de la fiesta para eso?— Pregunto divertida, haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz— ¡Mira toda la diversión que tengo yo!— Apunto hacia el montón de libros y papeles que cubrían esa enorme mesa hierro— ¿Bonito, verdad?—Cub la observo curioso, antes de atrapar un libro con signos entre sus manos.

—Este se parece al que tú haces—Lammy coloco sus delicadas manos alrededor de su pequeño torso para observar por encima de su hombro, curiosa.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—Ese que usas cada vez que no tienes ganas de caminar mucho o quieres ir a buscar algo del otro lado de la habitación—Las mejillas de la demonio brillaron en un furioso magenta ante la mención de su lado perezoso. Con cierta risita nerviosa, lo observo de reojo.

—Ese símbolo, se llama " _La maldición del_ _nómada_ "— Explico pacientemente observando cómo sus grandes ojos color delicioso, la observaban con atención. Absorbiendo cada información que salía de sus labios— Esa es la mejor traducción que puede tener su nombre en el lenguaje que nosotros utilizamos. Solo tienes que pensar en un lugar, para que la maldición te lleve a él.

—¿Maldición?¿Son aquellas palabras que utilizan los tíos Shifty y Lifty cuando pelean por dinero?—Lammy oculto una risita divertida contra su pequeño hombro.

—No…Las maldiciones de demonios, son aquellas que son utilizadas bajo estos signos. Las invocaciones, los pactos, las maldiciones, son hechas con ayuda de estos signos.—Señalo con su fino dedo el dibujo frente a ellos.

—¡Tú utilizas muchos signos!—exclamo ante la explicación dada. La observo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, esa mujer era tan sorprendente bajo sus ojos de infante.

—Cada uno para un propósito diferente, Cub—hablo con cuidado sonriéndole con calidez.

—¿Dónde aprendiste tantos?

Lammy por un momento se mantuvo en silencio. No podía decir que había aprendido todos esos ataques y signos para evitar que la asesinen o para poder asesinar ella a demonios. Eso hasta para ella era retorcido, decírselo a un pequeño demonio que estaba en su etapa de crecimiento todavía.

—Mi vida ha sido muy diferente a la tuya, enano—Simplemente dijo, dando vuelta la hoja amarillenta hasta posarla sobre una frase que le llamo poderosamente la atención— Por favor, trata de leer esto. Esta es la lengua que te enseñe hace unos años. ¿Recuerdas?—Cub asintió decido.

— _Al…Algunas cosas deben permanecer en la oscuridad…—_ leyó con torpeza, pero perfectamente. Su pecho por un momento se inflo con orgullo ante el logro de su pequeño niño consentido.

—Exacto…No hay que indagar en el pasado sabiendo que encontraras algo que no te agradara. ¿Entiendes?— Lo vio asentir obediente.

Su mirada viva por un segundo se posó sobre los libros, pensativa. Haciendo que ella esperara pacientemente lo que estaba por decir nuevamente.

—¿Tú morirás, Lammy?—Sin la abreviación su nombre sonaba con mayor pesadez y seriedad en sus pequeños labios.

—No puedo morir, soy demonio.

—¿Qué pasa si la visión se repite?— Ella lo observo por un momento con una expresión algo melancólica. Pop le había contado que Cub había anticipado la muerte de todas las Senkas, incluyendo la de ella. El pequeño demonio, no deseaba volver a pasar por lo mismo, ver como ella moría, decaía. Y Lammy tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir aquello.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a su pecho. Besando su nuca, enredo sus huesudos dedos contra esas hebras de cabello brilloso, en un intento de consuelo.

—Yo no dejare que se repita. Eso tenlo por seguro.

—Los demonios también pueden desvanecerse, Lammy— tembló entre sus brazos, ocasionando que un nudo en su garganta le impidiera respirar con normalidad. Una sonrisa determinada rodeo sus labios color cereza, al sentir como dos manos descansaban contra sus hombros.

—¿Acaso se te olvida de que a quien le estás diciendo eso, mocoso?— Pregunto Shifty colocándose en cuclillas frente al asiento, observándolo asomar su cabeza entre los brazos de la mujer.

—Ella no es demonio, créeme. –Hablo misteriosamente Lifty al otro lado haciéndole cosquillas sobre la ropa, captando su atención y una risa desbocada.—Ella es…

—¡Lammy!¡¿Qué cosa más jodidamente dura que eso?!

—Además de mi poll…—Lifty fue callado rotundamente por una certera patada que termino en su pantorrilla. Lammy lo observo arisca, antes de observar maternalmente al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Por lo que, yo estaría más preocupada por el momento en que termine hartándome de estos dos y los termine matando de una vez…¿Tú qué piensas, enano?

—Lammita se preocupa por sus idiotas…—Comento ganándose una sonrisa ligera, al notar como un grito de fangirl era ahogado en las gargantas de esos dos a sus lados.

—¡Nuestra doncella, se preocupa por nosotros, Lifty!

—Eso es natural…¿Dónde conseguiría a dos gemelos tan apuestos como nosotros?

—Somos perfectos, hermanito—Se alago Shifty por un lado mientras que su hermano apoyaba su brazo contra su hombro, con una sonrisa sensual.

—Estamos esperando que nos folles, Lammy— rio cínicamente, recibiendo una mirada amarga de advertencia.

—Nuestros cuerpos esperan por ti, muñeca—Acoto roncamente su hermano desprendiéndose de su camisa, abriendo sus brazos en una pose de sumisión que a ella le resulto divertida más que coqueta.

Ella observo al niño entre sus brazos con una lástima que la hicieron arrugar sus labios en una mueca extraña— Espero que no seas como esos en un futuro, cariño…

—¡Mi cuerpo está preparado, Lammy!—Grito a su espalda Shifty, ocasionando que ella frunciera el ceño exaltada.

—¡Danos duro contra el muro, ama!— lo acompaño por otra parte Lifty.

Ella no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con fuerza, observando la mirada inocente que Cub le obsequiaba—En verdad espero que no seas como ellos...

.

.

.

Su mirada desinteresada se posó sobre su compañero. Verlo comer esos pequeños demonios de clase baja, era un verdadero asco. Los múltiples ojos sobre su rostro pestañaron en un elegante pestañeo coordinado.

Cruzando sus largas piernas enfundadas con cuero negro, se sentó sobre esa roca observando los cortes profundos que tenía sobre esa coraza dura y húmeda.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansado? Pensé que ibas en busca de una Senka, no en busca de un demonio—Comento simplemente, viéndolo posar sus oscuros ojos sobre ella con odio, ira.

—¡Esa perra era poderosa!...Además…demonios la acompañaban…

—¿Sus guardianes?

—Posiblemente…

—¡Valla! Al parecer este trabajo en verdad se ha puesto interesante…¿No te parece?— Una sonrisa desfigurada, cubrió esa hendidura que ese demonio tenia por boca. Sus branquias a cada lado de su rostro, se abrieron y cerraron expectantes, con cierto entusiasmo que ocasionaron que la mujer demonio lo observara divertida.

—Esas malditas son fuertes. Al parecer los rumores eran cierto…Ellas fueron las que derrotaron al grandioso Tigre…

—Exactamente. Y si lo que el jefe dice es cierto, con una de ellas nos alcanzara para lograr nuestro objetivo en cualquier territorio. –Una sonrisa puntiaguda cubrió el rostro delineado. Amaba los retos, y al parecer esas malditas representaban un reto muy interesante. Nadie había sido capaz de tocar a alguno de ellos jamás en una batalla y lograr salir con vida, el hecho de que esa Senka, había logrado prácticamente cortar uno de los tentáculos de su compañero, era verdaderamente un hecho de tener en cuenta para futuro. —Con este incidente que cometiste, sus alertas se pondrán activas. Ocasionando que más demonios aparezcan para protegerlas…

—Eso nos quitaran posibilidades de atraparlas…—Refunfuño molesto mordisqueando un poco de una de las aletas restantes que le quedaban a su presa.

—Eso nos dará la posibilidad de eliminar a toda la peste de una buena vez…Piénsalo, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. –Una risa siniestra cubrió sus labios entintados con un tono azabache, mientras se acomodaba esos bucles cubiertos de moños refinados, acoto—Nuestro jefe se encargara de lo demás…

—Somos sus peones en este juego. ¿No te parece?

—No, cariño— acoto melosamente, mostrando su lengua mortal— Somos las torres, los caballos y los alfiles que protegen a la reina de este lugar…Nuestra única misión es morir por ella y asesinar por ella. Cada uno de nosotros se mueve por un camino diferente, movido por sus intereses personales. Pero con una cosa en común, asesinar y aniquilar al enemigo. –Su mirada exótica se posó sobre él, penetrándolo con esos ojos color hermosamente esmeralda.—¿Entiendes?

Al verlo asentir, simplemente se dedicó a observar como esas olas de sangre golpeaban contra las rocas picudas a metros de ellos. Ya era hora.

Esa guerra recién estaba comenzando, de eso estaba cien por cierto segura.

.

.

.

La risita ronca que acaricio su oído, lo hicieron apartar la mirada de su hija, para girarse levemente sobre la cama para observar a su mujer. Melosamente, ella lo beso en los labios antes de que sus manos finas rodearan su torso con cuidado.

—¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo?

—No necesito dormir.

—Lo necesitas, Handy. No debes preocuparte tanto, dudo mucho que alguien se atreva a atacarnos aquí.

—No hay que bajar la guardia. Solo una vez baje la guardia por un momento, y mira lo que paso.— Petunia, bajo su mirada levemente, no quería recordar ese hecho. De cierta manera el tema de su muerte, se había vuelto una especie tema que era evitado a lo largo de los años. Y a pesar de que ella insistía que era lo que tenía que pasar Handy, se mantenía iracundo ante ello. Culpable.

Besando su mentón, ella apoyo su frente sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, golpear contra la palma de su mano. Él las amaba, y estaba segura de que estando él a su lado nunca nadie podría siquiera tocarlas. Pero así como Handy tenía el deber de protegerlas, también debía cumplir el papel como Señor del Oeste.

De cierta manera, Flaky y ella compartían esa cuestión en sus vidas. Por lo que debían tomar de cierta manera responsabilidades de su vida a la hora de saber protegerse por sí mismas.

—Ya estoy despierta, puedes irte si quieres, mi amor. –Susurro por lo bajo, aferrando su mano a esa camiseta de cuero que rodeaba su torso bien formado. No deseaba que se fuera, pero debía hacerlo.

—No hace falta.

—Si lo hace, debes manejar el territorio ahora más que nada.

—Vístete y baja, te espero en la sala. Llévala contigo— Dijo suavemente, besando la pálida frente de su pequeña que dormitaba entre sus brazos.

—Entiendo.— Sonrió, sintiendo como sus labios eran acariciados suavemente por los suyos. Abriendo su boca para permitir que su húmeda y cálida lengua profanara entre sus labios, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de ese roce experto. Besarlo era una debilidad.

—Te espero abajo.

—Bien.

Viéndolo partir con una sonrisa, dejo a su hija sobre la cama donde minutos atrás ella se encontraba recostada con su marido, verificando que durmiera plácidamente. Atrapo un poco de ropa, antes de encaminarse hacia el baño de la habitación. Llenando la limpia piscina de agua, con ayuda de sus manos, rápidamente comenzó con su aseo diario.

Necesitaba darse un baño completo pero rápido, no debía mantenerse mucho tiempo lejos de Handy. Ese había sido el plan que ambos compartían desde que salieron de la mansión del Norte, donde se habían informado de la situación.

Él solo hecho de recordar lo que Lammy le había dicho sobre esos seres la hicieron estremecer. Para que la aterradora mujer les advirtiera sobre ello, debía ser algo muy importante. No era algo que se debía dejar pasar.

Parándose con cuidado comenzó a pasar su traje por su cuerpo ya seco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arreglar su largo cabello en su típica coleta, su aliento se retuvo entre sus pulmones. Alzando sus manos para que una gran cantidad de agua comenzara a levitar por encima de su cuerpo se abrió paso hacia la habitación continua. Reaccionando más por impulso que por razonamiento.

Creando filosas capas de agua, las lanzo hacia el cuerpo de esa demonio que mantenía sus largos dedos a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hija. La vio golpear contra la pared cercana, sin importarle mucho, preparo una lanza de agua en su mano derecha, para lanzárselo con una puntería perfecta hacia su cabeza ovalada.

Su apariencia era asquerosa, pero de cierta manera familiar. Era como ver un hibrido entre uno de ellos y una especie de arácnido. Corriendo hacia donde estaba su hija, la atrapo entre sus brazos para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo de manera protectora.

—Al parecer ese estúpido tenía razón. No son tan débiles como aparentan ser— Hablo con una voz rasposa pero de cierta manera sonaba casi melodiosa. Dos conillos notorios se notaron en su dentadura al ella sonreír con gracia hacia ella.—Pero eso no quita que sean invencibles, muñeca de porcelana— La velocidad con la cual sus piernas largas avanzaron hacia ella la dejaron paralizada en su lugar. Era muy veloz.

Justo cuando una de sus manos estaba a punto de tocarla, una gruesa mano traspaso su torso, rompiendo en pedazos esa piel oscura que la rodeaba. Una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, mientras sus múltiples ojos la observaban con una maldad abrumadora.

—Nos veremos nuevamente, guapa— Sarcásticamente la escucho decir, antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en múltiples arañas que llenaron el suelo como una manta oscura que vibraba abrumadoramente tratando de salir de ese lugar. Una ráfaga de fuego rodeo el suelo aniquilando todos esos arácnidos con facilidad.

—Ella era una de ellos.—Dijo con calma Petunia, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizar a la niña entre sus brazos.

—Sí…—Dijo suavemente, observando la habitación justamente donde su cuerpo había golpeado ante el golpe.—Pero simplemente estaba observando la situación. No buscaba capturarte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si hubiese querido atraparte hubiese usado esas telarañas. Simplemente buscaba medir tu poder y tus habilidades.

—¿Debemos avisarle a los demás?

—Simplemente a Flippy. Él se encargara de manejar la situación.

—Bien.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, a pesar del tiempo en que llevo sin actualizar! :)_**

 ** _En verdad espero, sinceramente, que esta historia tenga el mismo nivel que la primer secuela de este fic. Como saben, nunca podria comparar la pareja de Flippy x Flaky con esta, pero me agradaria saber, si algo en mi estilo de escritura o simplemente en la historia en si, ha cambiado en algo. Por así decirlo...Y si ese algo, guta o no guta :V *Tono del Rey Julie aqui* jaja xD_**

 ** _Ok, muchas gracias en verdad por seguir apoyando esta historia! :)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer! C:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Tree Friend es propiedad de** **MondoMedia**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

El aroma dulzón de su piel lo hicieron sonreír sin quererlo hacer. Embobado, casi idiotizado, por esa imagen tan artística que todos los días tenía el placer de disgustar, soltó un suspiro pesado, relajante.

Aún, a pesar de los años, seguía creyendo que aquello era una estúpida alucinación. Que todo lo vivido quedaba era una mera ofuscación ocasionada por su propia locura. Un engaño, muy realista y placentero, pero tarde o temprano debía terminar para decaer en su realidad. Posiblemente siendo torturado en pleno campo de batalla, solo, rodeado de cuerpos putrefactos.

Pero no, no era una ilusión. Era demasiado dulce para ser una alucinación de su locura. Esa piel caliente, que sus dedos rozaron con devoción, era tan real como el pequeño niño que descansaba en la habitación continúa a la suya.

Esa familia, y la paz que congeniaba con ella, eran tan reales como su situación.

Y era en esos momentos, todas las mañanas en las que se despertaba con ese frágil y exquisito cuerpo desnudo a su lado, que se daba cuenta que ellos eran más de lo que merecían. Eran un regalo que no merecía, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a perderlos. Un leve quejido soñoliento provino del cuerpo de la mujer a su lado al sentir como él afirmaba su agarre sobre su cuerpo, estrechándola contra su pecho caliente.

No pudo evitar pensar, al verla reacomodarse cálidamente sobre él, al sentirla como mimosamente ella enredaba sus frágiles brazos a su estrecha cintura, que les ha otorgado todo. Flaky, una vez le había dado algo que nunca le alcanzaría la eternidad para pagárselo. Ahora, era cuestión de que ya esa eternidad, aquella eternidad que siempre la pensó rodeado de miserables muertes, rodeado de sangre, estaban en las manos de esas dos criaturas débiles.

Su Senka y su hijo; producto de esa eterna devoción mutua que tenían, tenían aquella eternidad en sus manos. Aquella existencia antes vacía, ya no era suya, era de ellos.

Sus siempre atentos sentidos, captaron casi inmediatamente la entrada de esas tres presencias al ingresar a la mansión. Se removió en su lugar, frunciendo su ceño inconscientemente.

Besó esos labios carnosos con cuidado, con devoción. Parándose con cautela de no despertarla, buscó esas prendas sencillas que siempre utilizaba cuando recorría los corredores de ese lugar. Cuanto deseaba utilizar esos antiguos uniformes de militares humanos, que tanto había amado en el pasado. Pero sabía que no podía, debía mantener su vestimenta acorde a su posición.

Debía mantener su autoridad. Y más en esos momentos tan críticos.

Sabía que Lammy no se alteraba con facilidad. Ella y sus gemelos, tenían una formación guerrera digna de las armas mortales que fueron y seguían siendo para su territorio. Estaban dispuestos a matar si la seguridad de ellos o sus conocidos estaba en peligro.

Despues de todo...¿No fueron creados para ser eso?. La primera y altamente eficiente linea de defenza si la seguridad del señor del Este peligraba de algún modo.

En ese aspecto, se parecían. Splendid, Lammy, hasta él mismo, fueron criados, educados con un solo propósito: Destruir, asesinar y seguir un régimen dictado por alguien más.

Y mientras que Splendid y él una vez siguieron las calmadas ordenes de Lumpy. Lammy, en cambio, había seguido órdenes de The Mole. Las calculadoras e impasibles órdenes de él, pero al fin y al cabo, órdenes.

Los gemelos, eran simplemente otro punto aparte, ellos eran meros seguidores de Lammy. Ellos actuaron y actúan, siguiendo a su Senka. Ni más, ni menos. Por lo tanto sus similitudes con ellos no era tanto.

Splendid, Lammy y él, eran lo mismo. Armas diseñadas para ser usadas, pero que no habían podido ser usadas por nadie. Armas que no se dejaban ser usadas y que de alguna u otra manera, habían terminado por ser mucho más peligrosas de lo que se suponía.

¿Por qué comparar a Lammy con ellos, en lugar de otra Senka? Simple. Para nadie era un secreto que en la guerra contra Tigre, tener una Senka era una carta a favor. Pero tener a una Senka, con sus habilidades correctamente afiladas y un claro conocimiento de ellas para usarlas en contra del enemigo, era mucha mejor carta que una Senka recién conocedora de sus habilidades.

Ahora…¿Qué pasaba cuando esa poderosa entidad decidía dejar de lado su pureza para entregarse plenamente a su oscuridad? Cosas malas, muy malas, para aquel que la tenga como enemiga. Esa mujer era muy diferente a su Senka o a las demás. ¿La razón? Ella nunca fue o seria humana del todo, había renunciado hace mucho a la benevolencia que implicaba la humanidad. Mucho antes de que renunciaran al paraíso.

Un arma peligrosa, para los demás y para sí misma. _Ellos eran eso._

Y así en cómo estaba consciente de ese peligro, también estaba consciente de su independencia.

Por Lammy, no se preocupaba. Ella estaba en una posición que se había ganado con actitudes hacia ellos, que eran definitivamente incuestionables. Los había ayudado incluso sin que ellos estuvieran conscientes de que necesitaban ser ayudados. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por la mera conveniencia? No. Ella lo había dado todo por ese lado humano que imploraba la misericordia, la bondad, el cariño. Que aún conservaba pese a todas las mierdas que tuvo que pasar en ese repulsivo lugar.

Y sus gemelos...Ellos simplemente eran parte del paquete que venía acompañándola.

Pero Splendid...

Podría llamarse sexto sentido. O quizás era esa conexión extrasensorial, que él siempre la negó a gritos, otorgada por los años de convivencia con ese sujeto. Pero lo sentía...Sentía como cada vez se iba perdiendo más... Se alejaba de ellos de una manera tan clara, y a la vez tan disimulada que nadie excepto él podía percibirlo.

Algo ocultaba. Algo había descubierto en esa batalla contra Tigre años atrás. Y el saber que era ese _algo,_ lo estaba matando de la duda.

Cuando entro hacia la habitación principal, la cara de Handy, no le sorprendió. Y al notar cómo Petunia lo observaba en silencio. Le dio a entender la situación.

Tal vez era las reencarnaciones compartidas o quizás era la capacidad de leer en esa mirada azul muchas cosas, pero lo supo casi en el acto.

Algo había ocurrido. Y era momento de comenzar a moverse.

Los campos de _Cabellos_ —Termino más preciso al idioma humano que ella podia encontrar— que poseía el territorio Este, era una extensa variedad de terreno rodeado por una especie de pasto azabache que dificultaba el paso por él, al enredarse con saña contra las patas de todo demonio salvaje que se atreviera a pisarlo para devorarlo con bocados golosos. Para ellos, que a pie debían pisarlo, las hebras oscuras parecían simple hierba seca que se bailoteaba con la brisa caliente del infierno.

Según la leyenda, millones de cabezas de doncellas vírgenes, habían sido enterradas en ese suelo, en un culto hacia una Deidad profana y turbia, que en el pasado se codeaba con Tigre ante la fundación del infierno. Las mismas ahora debían soportar la enorme agonía eterna de sentir como sus cabellos eran arrancados de sus cráneos ante aquel que decidiera tomar un poco de aquel material oscuro.

Era un lugar excelente para descansar u ocultarse de los enemigos, en el pasado. Le brindaba seguridad y un lugar cómodo para reponer energías. En cambio, ahora con sus pies prácticamente flotando ante lo rápido que se movían por encima de ellos, eran una molestia.

—Lifty, derecha—Habló, cortando esos enormes dedos armados con uñas largas y negras, al verlo estirarse hacia ella en un inútil intento de atraparla. Su demonio obedeció con rapidez, ágilmente, rompiendo con un disparo parte de aquella cornamenta de huesos que rodeaba ese pecho deformado. Un gruñido ensordecedor rodeo el lugar, haciéndolos arrugar el ceño, para reprimir el impulso de resguardar sus tímpanos adoloridos.

—Este es más fuerte que el anterior que cazamos…—Observó Shifty ya a su lado, con sus pistolas en mano.

—Sí, y más feo…

—No entiendo porque han aparecido tantos. Algo no anda bien.— Cargando sus espadas con una enfebrecida línea de electricidad, envió energía a esas pistolas con rapidez. Necesitaban terminar con esto. –Andando…

Vieron su pesado cuerpo caer pesadamente al suelo. En silencio, los tres lo observaron con atención, no sin antes separar su cabeza de su cuerpo en un acto claro de prevenir futuros altercados. Analizándolo con atención, observaron su estructura con firmeza.

—No es un demonio de aquí.

—Ni siquiera creo que sea un demonio…—Acotó ella tras observar como los hilos de carne cedían ante el perezoso movimiento de su espada sobre el tajo sangrante. Enfundándolas, observó a sus gemelos por debajo de aquella mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.—¿La aparición de estas cosas tendrá algo que ver con el ataque de los híbridos?

—No lo sé. Pero conociendo el comportamiento de esas cosas, no me sorprendería que se hayan hecho amiguitos de estas bestias. Hasta se parecen en lo deforme—La voz de Lifty sonó divertida, acompañando a su hermano en un ronroneo suave. Ella simplemente se atrevió a analizar los elementos, formando un esquema mental que aun le faltaban partes.

—Tendremos que…—Su demonio fue interrumpida por aquella bestia que se materializó frente a ellos, con su rodilla pegada al suelo en una reverencia clara. Con un pergamino enrollado en un pedazo de piel, extendió su mano sumisamente hacia ellos.

—¿De quién es?—Sus gemelos se pegaron a su espalda, para observar mejor. Atentos a esas líneas claras hechas con fuego sobre el papel.

—De Pop. Nos estará esperando en el territorio del Norte. Por lo visto Flippy pidió una reunión…

—¿Qué habra pasado?—Preguntó el gemelo mayor, tras notar que ese sirviente del palacio se desvaneció como niebla.

—No lo sé. Pero con todo esto tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Cub no ha tenido ninguna visión por el momento. Por lo que debemos estar marchando por el camino correcto.

—Las visiones de Cub, no marcan correctamente el tiempo. Son certeras, sí, pero su edad no le permite correctamente tener la seguridad de cuando ocurrirán.—Solo un parpadeo, y el denso aroma del Norte, los agobio como una cachetada.

A ellos, que estaban acostumbrados al ambiente ciertamente ventoso, con gritos de lamentos ocultos entre el viento del territorio Este. Podían notar la gran diferencia que imponía vivir prácticamente cerca de las lenguas de fuego en la cual las más oscuras almas humanas eran condenadas a existir, negándoles la reencarnación.

Sacándose esos pesados guantes de hierros manchados de sangre que componían parte de su armadura, se los entregó a uno de los vasallos que se acerco a ellos rápidamente para escoltarlos al interior, previstos de su llegada.

Mantuvo los guantes de tela negra que se adhería a sus brazos, más por prevención que por comodidad. Aun tenía heridas profundas que estaban en procesos de cicatrización y el ungüento en el cual estaban empapadas esas telas, la ayudaba. No quería gastar energía en curarse a sí misma, necesitaba acumular toda la que le era necesaria para de alguna manera tener reservas. Fue por desgastar energía a lo bestia, que le fue como le fue con la pelea con Truffles en un pasado. No se podía dar el lujo de volver a repetir semejante acto de torpeza. Ahora ya no habría segundas oportunidades para nadie.

Escuchándose el titilante sonido de su armadura al golpear contra sí misma, se acercaron firmemente hacia donde se dictaría esa reunión. No había podido ver a nadie, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que ya todos se encontraban en ese lugar. Arrugando el ceño, al ritmo en que se anudaba su máscara en su cintura, analizó firmemente las otras presencias. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero en verdad deseaba estar equivocada.

—¡Lammy!—Fue Petunia la primera en saludarla, antes de rodearla en un abrazo ciertamente preocupada. Era normal, prácticamente había pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez en que ella se digno a ir a tomar el té a su castillo, con el fin de verlos a su esposo y a ella, en conjunto con esa pequeña princesa demoniaca que crecía en la más cruda ignorancia del peligro que corría últimamente su madre. Contestándole suavemente el gesto, recorrió la sala con su mirada en silencio. Hasta que la encontró.

Sonriendo astuta, cual digna víbora venenosa dispuesta a picar, la encontró justamente sentada a un lado de Cuddles. Sus sospechas no habían sido erradas, tanto ellas como los comandantes y generales de todos los territorios se encontraban allí.

—Tenías razón, Lammy. Vienen por nosotras— Fue lo siguiente que salió de la boca de la de ojos azules, ganándose nuevamente su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Petunia tuvo un ataque. Fue un hibrido diferente— Le dijo Handy, firmemente sentado a la par de los demás Señores. Fue en ese momento, en que tanto sus gemelos como ella decaían en el fin de esta reunión.

Sentándose a un lado de Pop, aguardaron en silencio. Su territorio por elección era el Este, era por ese territorio por el que siempre hablaban y daban la cara. Era casi obvio que su lugar era justo donde lo habían tomado. Tensa en su lugar le fue imposible no posar su mirada sobre esa demonio. Su esencia, algo en esa cara asquerosamente hermosa, le pesaba. Y no de una manera simpática, siempre le había pasado.

—Ordené esta reunión con todos porque esto es algo que incumbe a todos los territorios y…—No escucho más. Su mirada lo había encontrado.

Levitando en el aire, con tanto sus brazos como sus piernas cruzadas en un invisible asiento flotante. Él mantenía una mirada atenta a toda la situación, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea recta firme. Quizás no fue el hecho de encontrarlo ahí, sin que ni siquiera se digne a mirarlos al entrar, lo que le molesto. Sino más bien fue la manera en la que la miró la que la dejó con un mal sabor de boca y con una implacables ganas de sacar una de sus espadas para lanzársela a su yugular.

Una mirada leve, completamente indiferente, se cruzó con la suya por leves segundos. Fue ella la que la apartó, tras verse obligada a posar sus ojos sobre otra mirada ajena que parecía picarle su rostro. ¿Por qué mierda la miraba?. Dedicándole esta vez a ella, una completa mirada de altanería, aguardó en silencio. Distinguiendo ese leve ronroneo que pareció disgustarse en forma de una risa baja, antes de hablar.

—Perdone mi oportuna incumbencia, mi Señor— Lammy aguardó en silencio, atenta como un digno felino arisco a cada movimiento por parte de ella. Ella corrió su mirada de su mirada para posarla suavemente sobre Handy que hablaba con su voz monótona— Pero…¿Por qué las Senkas tienen que estar presentes en esta reunión?¿Acaso no es un reunión firmemente, para ordenar los pasos a seguir desde el lado de ejércitos, del asunto?— Handy, simplemente esperó en silencio. Sin poder distinguir perfectamente entre líneas lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

" _Las Senkas en esa reunión eran inútiles"_

—Diferenció contigo— Atentó, con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada completamente pervertida dirigida solamente para una persona en esa sala. Él ni siquiera se molesto a girar su rostro hacia ella al hablarle, con esa voz ronca y pausada, que hizo temblar a más de uno en su lugar. _Fliqpy había salido_ , y él sí, se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir…

Tal vez su completa calma, se valía plenamente a tener a Flaky en el mismo lugar observándolo tras ojos acuosos y suaves, acompañados con una sonrisita tímida. Pero cada uno de ellos sabia que tenerlo en ese lugar, en vez de aquel de mirada ciertamente suave, era como un detonante de seriedad. Con ese tipo todo contaba, para bien o para mal, contaba— Y…Con toda la ofensa plenamente dirigida te digo que…Tu opinión, en esté momento, me la pasó por el culo y…

—¡Fliqpy, qu-quedate quieto!— Bien, la seriedad no se podía tomar enserio, cuando prácticamente lo veían gatear por encima de la mesa para llegar hacia su esposa, sin importarle mucho aquel costoso traje que cargaba. Parecía un pequeño niño, tratando de tomar su juguete preferido, tras quejidos bajos ahogados por esa sonrisa picara.

—¡Ven con papi, bebé!¿Acaso no quieres sentarte en el regazo de tu papi, nena?— Y con esa última declaración, prácticamente vieron como arrastraba por encima de la mesa a su mujer del brazo, para sentarla sobre sus piernas rodeándola con sus abrazos posesivos. Más por miedo que otra cosa, ellos trataron de reprimir una carcajada, al verla prácticamente esconder su rostro mimetizado con su cabello, contra su pecho completamente apenada por la escena que estaba dado por culpa de su marido.— Bien…¿En que estaba?

—Que se pasaba por sus zonas nobles la opinión de la Capitana Foxy, señor—Acotó Pop con calma, ignorante de la mirada tensa que le regalaron casi todos en la sala.

—¡Oh, sí!...Como te decía, difieró contigo—Esta vez sí tomó el momento de observarla, sin disimular mucho esa traviesa mano que quería traspasar la tela del vestido largo, por debajo de la mesa.— Las Senkas son las razones por las cuales esas basuras comenzaron a dejarse ver. Son ellas el objetivo…Me niego a dejarlas de lado por más infructuosa sea la reunión, ellas deben estar presentes. –Tras unos momentos en silencio, sonriendo con una diversión que solamente él podía tener en momento así. Empapada de locura, cual digno demente, agregó – Además de que ni hechizado me quedó sin sexo, por no haberle contado cosas a Flaky…Aunque no lo crea se pone muy molesta conmigo, cuando le ocultó algo.

—Yo opinó de igual modo. Quiero que Petunia esté al tanto de los pasos que se van a llevar a cabo—Acompaño, Handy con seriedad, volviendo su mirada hacia ella con su mueca marcada de firmeza.

—Estoy al tanto de esa situación…Pero ¿Es necesario hablar de planes y estrategias a sabiendas de que ellas no entenderán la mitad de lo que se dice?—Bien, ahí si pareció ser ese comentario plenamente dirigido a ella. Sino…¿Por qué se tomaría el tiempo de girar su rostro hacia ella al decirlo?

—Te puedo asegurar que yo entiendo a la perfección, ya sean estrategias o planes. Del mismo modo, que encuentro esa denigración a la inteligencia de las demás Senkas que haces, inaceptable…—Cómoda en su lugar, la observó con el ceño fruncido, jugueteando entre sus dedos con aquel pequeño adorno decorativo. Desinteresada, le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza, sin caer en la tentación de alzarla un poco para ver qué opinión era la que tenía esa mirada azulada de todo esto— Lo que no entiendo es…¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Soy necesaria, mucho más necesaria que tú por lo visto…

—De entre las dos…¿A quién dos Señores del Infierno, en medio de dos minutos, le han dicho que su visión es errada?—Ante el silencio que la cubrió, y aquella mirada entre desdeñosa que le regalo. Supo que había cumplido su objetivo. –Para ser necesitado por alguien, se es pedido. De nada te sirve darte aires de serlo, en un gesto egocéntrico y narcisista…¿Qué me asegura a mi que es confiable poner la vida de mis demonios en tus manos, a sabiendas que no dudaras en correr para salvar tu culo "necesario" para otros?

—Lammy…—Fue la voz ronca y varonil de Splendid, la que la hicieron alzar sus ojos de ella hacia él. Atenta, y ciertamente curiosa, con sus dos dagas afiladas y su lengua dispuesta a contraatacar a cualquier palabra salida de sus labios— ...Callaté—Fue lo único que dijo, sin despegarse de aquella mirada asquerosa que le dirigió al principio de todo esto. Indiferente, casi aburrido. Por un momento ella se olvidó como era que su lengua podía articular palabras.

—¡Tú a ella no le dices que hacer, hijo de puta!— Se metió Lifty, rápidamente dispuesto a sacar sus pistolas para reventarle los sesos si le era posible. Desde un hace un tiempo, él y su hermano tenían unas severas sospechas sobre ese estúpido y su Senka. Y si bien, se lo habían preguntado a Lammy, habiendo ella negado ese ambiente algo tenso, no estaban dispuestos a ignorar ese hecho. Y más en esa situación en la que su compañera, prácticamente se quedaba muda contra aquella orden.

Se pegarían un tiro en las bolas, antes de permitir que su Lammy, se dejará callar por cualquier inútil.

—Ni mucho menos te dignas a hablarle de esa manera, por proteger a esta asquerosa demonio— Fue esta vez Shifty el que habló, observando con cierto repudio a la peli roja que sonreía dichosa.

Era una demonio poderosa, de eso muy bien lo sabían ellos, luego de analizar con firmeza cada uno de los puntos que la habían llevado a la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero eso no les detendría a cortarle la lengua, si ellos veían como ofensa algo dicho a su Senka, se metiera Splendid o no en el asunto. No dudarían en destrozar su cuerpo si se atrevía a dañarla de alguna manera.

Estaba en ese instinto protector y arcaico que compartían con Lammy, que los obligaba a actuar sin que ella se los pidiera. Defensivos y ariscos, cuando era necesario, sin medir ni la situación, ni el asunto.

Parados sobre sus asientos, ambos fruncieron el ceño con fuerza, ninguno de los tres pasó por alto como esa demonio llevaba la mano a su cadera fingiendo disimulo. Fue en el momento en que su Senka notó como planeaba desvainar su arma, que ella de igual manera decidió imitar a sus gemelos levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, colocándose defensivamente contra la mesa.

—¿Qué esperas?¡Atacá de una buenas vez, así tendremos una razón justificable para matarte!-Hablo Lifty, con una sonrisa sarcástica, casi gatural. Definitivamente un poco de acción no le vendría mal, ni mucho menos un enfrentamiento con ese estúpido de cabello azulado, que parecía dispuesto a involucrarse en la pelea para defender a esa demonio.

—¿Acaso me creés tan salvaje como para atacar a mis aliados?. No…A diferencia de ustedes, yo soy cien por ciento fiable. Mi deber esta en cumplir con el Señor del Norte cueste lo que cueste, sin importar que asperezas tenga con aquellos que se hacen llamar "aliados" — Con completa calma, ella se mantuvo en su sitio, sonriendo solemnemente recitándole sus palabras como si la sinceridad fuera parte de sí misma. Con un deje de lealtad que aseguraba por consumado lo dicho. —Yo no soy la que a la primera de cambio, decidió traicionar a su Señor para aliarse a su enemigo. — Comentó esta vez con su mirada clavada sobre la mujer en medio de ellos.

—Me temo que estas muy equivocada. Las Senkas no tienen Señores, solo tienen un Dios, al cual rendirle tributo. Y desgraciadamente yo en mi caso he desaprobado esa asignatura en mi adolescencia. — Trató de bromear al soltar una pequeña mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa, pero que murió completamente al abrir sus labios nuevamente— Sin embargo, te podría mostrar con exactitud lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para defender a mis nuevos _Señores_ — Soltó con gracia, acomodándose cómodamente sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus demonios, en un abrazo cálido. Riéndose divertidos ante esa afirmación por parte de ella, ellos no disimularon su risa burlesca, correspondiendo el gesto con familiaridad.

Fue el repentino toque de Pop, el que ocasionó que ellos tres se giraran levemente hacia él. Parado en su lugar les dedicó una mirada que ellos conocían a la perfección, las cosas se le estaban yéndose de las manos.

—Si bien sería sumamente exquisito ver un enfrentamientos de este nivel. Me temo que se nos están intercambiando los asuntos. Debemos escuchar lo que los demás Señores tienen pensado hacer, con respecto a esto…

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Señor—Se disculpó Foxy, regalándole una inclinación leve de cabeza en un gesto de respeto. Lammy y sus gemelos, en cambio, guardaron silencio.

—Señor del Norte…Sé que su esposa es sumamente una tentación difícil de resistir para usted. Pero le molestaría hablarnos de lo que tenía pensado hacer, por favor— Solemnemente, él observo al demonio escondiendo una sonrisa pequeña, al encontrarse con esa imagen.

Con sus brazos prácticamente asfixiando a la mujer, el demonio devoraba su boca sin tregua, con hambre que no podía disimular. Sus manos, grandes y poderosas, se encargaban de alborotar por completo ese simple peinado que mantenía esos cabellos rojizos. Despeinado y con una lengua delineando los residuos de saliva de sus labios, alzó su mirada dorada con fastidio. Acomodando a la peli roja, correctamente en su regazo, volvió su atención hacia ellos.

—¿Ya terminaron con su pelea de barro?¿Qué paso con las bikinis?— No fue necesario que nadie notara por completo, la mirada de reojo por parte de la mujer en sus piernas, que lo hizo callar con rudeza. La cara de irritación y molestia, hablo por si sola —Bien…Tengo entendido que el hibrido que atacó a Lammy fue diferente del que atacó a Petunia— Tras confirmar ese hecho en las miradas de las ex humanas, asintió en silencio.— En ese caso eso me dá una idea de que saben muy bien sus habilidades, las han analizado todo este tiempo, como para saber a qué se enfrentan…

—La demonio que me ataco a mi no manejaba el agua como el de Lammy—Comentó Petunia atenta, intercambiando una leve mirada de compañerismo, por primera vez en décadas, con esa entidad asesina.

—Exacto. Porque sabían que tú manejabas el mismo elemento que él. Sería prácticamente un suicidio atacarte rodeado de demonios que manejas el mismo poder. Para nadie es un secreto que el Territorio Oeste, hay una gran mayoría de demonios dominantes del líquido.

—Eso sucede justamente en el territorio Sur. El hielo es el principal poder que cubren a mis demonios—Con sus firmes fracciones delineadas en una piel apiñonada, prácticamente quemadas por el frio. Cro—Marmot, habló con suavidad, pero con ese tono de voz ronco que pesaba.

— ¡Habló! — Escucharon como Toothy le susurraba a su amigo en un gritito ahogado. Ni no les pasó desapercibida la mirada de reproché que les obsequió Giggles al verlos intercambiar un par de billetes por debajo de la mesa.

—Los territorio del Norte y del Este, varían en ese aspecto, debido a que no tienen un elemento o aspecto marcado. Los demonios crecen valiéndose por las habilidades que le otorga su linaje o su entrenamiento— Fue la palabra de Pop la que tomó lugar esta vez.

—Es por esa razón que sugiero dividirnos en equipos con el mismo nivel de habilidades.

—¿Qué?¿Dividirnos?— Exclamó Cuddles ciertamente alarmado. Con su hermosa Senka a su lado, aguardó en silencio.

Giggles había tomado a ser una belleza exótica. Su cabello, tan sedoso y brillante, había crecido justo a la par de aquella figura deliciosa que le había otorgado su esencia demoniaca, al mutar. Marcadas y voluminosas curvas se formaban donde una vez antes estaba el delgado cuerpo de una adolecente recién salida de la pubertad. Acompañándola, siempre a su lado, su demonio rubio había pasado a una etapa en donde tanto Toothy como los demás ya comenzaban a entrar en sus años demoniacos. Con una leve musculatura, producto de los entrenamientos, lejos había quedado la apariencia desfachatada de adolecente que aparentaba. Ahora era todo un guardián, hecho y derecho, que crecía a la par de su doncella.

Y tal como lo esperaba, Giggles con esa madurez recientemente descubierta, detonando lujuria y deseo a donde quiera que las miradas ajenas se posaran sobre su cuerpo de ninfa. Era prácticamente un imán para los demonios que buscaban pecar a su lado. Siendo prácticamente mutilados por ese receloso guardián de cabellos dorados.

—Tranquilízate, Giggles y Petunia, se mantendrán en el castillo con Flaky—Ordenó con firmeza Fliqpy, tras observarlas a ambas— Lammy estoy seguro que me electrocutaría los huevos antes de obligarla a permanecer encerrada…

—Que bien me conoces, navajitas— Soltó burlesca, sonriendo divertida. Era prácticamente un hecho que si era obligada a quedarse en ese lugar, se moriría de la intriga, terminando por escaparse tenga o no el consentimiento del Señor del Norte.

¡Vamos, que a ella le importaba una mierda si ese demonio raro decidía asesinarla o no, por no obedecer! De todos modos lo haría.

Diferente sería si en su lugar se encontrara el antiguo Señor del Norte. Lumpy por alguna extraña razón hacia que ella le temiera, era algo más fuerte que ella. Similar a lo que le sucedía con The Mole; Su cuerpo sabia que ellos eran peligrosos.

Pero ahora estaba segura de que haría lo que se le antoje.

Aunque últimamente no estaba tan segura de ello. Las pesadillas, prácticamente se habían vuelto una tortura en estas últimas semanas, obligándola a permanecer despierta todo el tiempo en que su resistente cuerpo demoniaco pudiera. Con esa condición, estaba muy consiente en que debía permanecer precavida.

Solo había tenido una vez en su vida ese tipo de pesadillas, y no fue una etapa muy bonita en su vida, que digamos. ¿Qué fue el factor que la obligó a tenerlas nuevamente?

Quería creer que se valían, plenamente a la tensión y estrés a la cual estaba expuesta últimamente. Y no a esos pensamientos que querían rasgarle la mente, para que corriera al lado de ese ridículo demonio, para exigirle que le contará que le pasara.

Ese acto de desesperación, se le hacía repulsivo. Ella no era alguien abierta, los sentimientos para ella en un pasado fueron meros equivalentes a la debilidad. El hecho de que ahora en la actualidad, estaba más abierta y sincera, con respecto a las personas que la rodeaban, no significaba que sea su obligación angustiarse o preocuparse, por él. Un beso, no era nada. Un insulto, si lo era.

La crianza a la cual había sido expuesta, los golpes rotundos que recibió a lo largo de su vida, la llevaron a ser alguien más bien indiferente. ¿Por qué ahora no podía implementar esa indiferencia con la situación de Splendid? . _Porque sospechas que hay algo más ahí que no te está diciendo…_ Le dijo su conciencia, en el acto más descarado de traición.

—Lammy quiero que tú vallas con Splendid—Fue la voz de Pop la que lo ordenó, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, para mirarlo atónita. ¿Acaso era una órden? —Sniffles le dará las coordenadas exactas. Tú conoces ese territorio cómo la palma de tu mano…Para tu mala fortuna la astucia de los gemelos no te ayudara esta vez, necesitas fuerza bruta. –Agregó, al percibir su protesta.

—¡Nosotros somos fuerza bruta!—Protestaron a coro ambos a su espalda.

—Ustedes son brutos, que es diferente— Soltó Petunia, ceñuda. Sin inmutarse ante la mirada arisca que ambos rostros iguales le obsequiaron.

—Está bien— Más atenta al destino de sus gemelos que al de ella, pregunto ciertamente curiosa—¿Ellos que harán?

—Partirán con Nutty y Toothy al Oeste, necesitó que revisen un sector que ha tenido mucha actividad comercial últimamente.

El restó no le intereso. Sniffles, liberaba datos y coordenadas como si su lengua tuviera vida propia. Deletreando paso por paso a seguir, dividiendo los escuadrones dependiendo de la habilidad y el caso que les tocaba enfrentar. Necesitaban reunir información, datos, que le ayudaran a dar o figurarse una idea, de lo que esas criaturas tramaban en torno a ellas.

—Necesitamos mantener esto, en extrema privacidad. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a hacer su siguiente movimiento por lo que debemos mantenernos atentos. Fliqpy, tu iras…

—Yo iré al sur con Handy— Habló con firmeza el de mirada dorada, sin dejar de sonreírle místicamente a su mujer.—Mi Senka se queda aquí, estará segura…

—Pero…

—Pero nada. El Señor del Oeste y yo, iremos junto con el Señor del Sur a verificar un asunto de máxima importancia— Lammy abrió sus ojos en ese momento. ¿Era su imaginación o…No, algo estaba planeando.

Atenta a los detalles, comenzó a verificar los datos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al darse cuenta de todos esos hechos. Ni Fliqpy, ni Handy, partirían.

Quería verificar los otros demonios que le confirmaban ese hecho, pero la mano firme que apretó la suya bajo la mesa le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Observó a Pop, de reojo, sin llamar mucho la atención, él le dedicaba una sonrisa suave, ciertamente disimulada. Los cuatro Señores del infierno, se quedarían en ese lugar para proteger a las Senkas.

Se resistió la idea de reír suavemente, al observar esa mirada dorada que detonaba demencia. Ese maldito hijo de puta, lo pensaba todo. Tras reacomodarse en su asientió, pensó con atención el plan entre líneas.

Tres Senkas en un lugar, sin protección más que la de simples guardias, era prácticamente una carnada perfecta para que esos híbridos se acercaran a atacar. Si había un espía entre ellos, tal y como Fliqpy en esos momentos creía Lammy que estaba pensando, la presencia de los híbridos en ese lugar, era prácticamente una confirmación de ese hecho. Con la mitad de los demonios, quedándose en el territorio sin que nadie más que ellos supieran, tenían todas las cartas a favor.

Sonrío suavemente, disimulándola tras la copa de vino que le fue servida cómodamente por uno de los gemelos. Ellos, furibundos, bebieron de la propia botella a tragos generosos y ciertamente golosos. No tuvo que ser un genio, para adivinar como la cólera y la impotencia corrían por sus venas. Lo sentía en su cuerpo, vibrando bajo sus instintos demoniacos aumentados por el vínculo.

—Quiero que descansen antes de partir. Necesitamos tenerlos en todo su potencial, y estoy muy enterado de que muchos de ustedes han estado ocupados con esas criaturas…

—¿Sobre eso no han podido investigar nada?— Se atrevió a preguntar aquel demonio con un insinuante acento. ¿Cómo era su nombre?¿Stike?¿Slipe?...No se acordaba, pero estaba segura que fue uno de sus aliados en el pasado, recordaba ese rostro.

—Mis teorías afirman que ha habido un alto régimen de actividad tridimensional en este último tiempo. Es por esa razón que necesitamos más datos sobre ese asunto, para poder verificar con exactitud la matriz de todas esas apariciones.

—Traducción, cuatro ojos…—Habló Lifty sin disimular su mueca de aburrimiento.

—Que él se encargará de encontrar el origen de esas cosas asquerosas. Tú solamente encárgate de engañar y romper tripas— Prácticamente le ordeno su Senka, con cierta indiferencia. Asintiendo como si hubiese entendido la formula más complicada de la ciencia matemática, se reacomodo nuevamente en su asiento para beber todo lo que su garganta le permitía.

—Perfecto. Ya acordado todo, uno por uno, se retirara para recibir las coordenadas.—Dictado por un régimen bien dado, obedecieron en silencio. No fue hasta que llego su turno, que se atrevió a pararse en su sitio para caminar hacia el militar de mirada brillosa y Sniffles, que en silencio la observaba precavida. El Señor del Norte, le regaló una sonrisa que demostraba ser de lo más morbosa al ganarse justo en frente de él.

—Trata de no romperle su pene cuando te lo montes. Luchó mucho en su pubertad para que se vea de un tamaño casi decente…¿Pobrecito, no?—Lo escuchó decir, haciéndola sonreír. Corriendo su mirada por esos números bien dados, una y otra vez, se encargó de memorizarlos a la perfección. Dejándole el pergamino en la mano del demonio con lentes, volvió su atención a él.

—Yo no se lo rompería, cariño—Trató de sonar dulce, delineando una enorme sonrisa que el sátiro demonio le contestó con gracia. Parecían dos enfermos mentales que se llevaban bien, luego de asesinar a alguien. ¿Sniffles? Podía olfatear las pequeñas gotas de orina que comenzaban a manchar su ropa interior. Asqueroso… Si no fuera de su lado y no estuviera dotado por una inteligencia superior, ya lo asesinaría por ser tan débil.

—¿A no?—Le preguntó, con la misma mueca ciertamente feliz.

—Yo se lo cortaría…

—Por eso me caes bien, loca de mierda.—Río.

—Ventajas de ser criada en el infierno—Soltó suavemente, viendo como esas gemas exóticamente doradas se estrellaban con diversión pura— Prácticamente torturada para cooperar y asesinar a cuanto demonio se pusiera en contra de Mole desde bebé…Rompieron mi mente todo lo que pudieron y por poco no abusaron de mi, sexualmente y mentalmente…¿Tenía que sacar ventajas de eso, no te parece?

La aplaudió divertido, antes de posar esa mirada hacia algo, o mejor dicho alguien, tras de ella.—Tu galán se acerca, princesa rusa…

Ella abrió sus ojos ciertamente sorprendida. Nadie además de los gemelos y los antiguos Señores del infierno que la habían encontrado, sabían su procedencia en el territorio de los humanos. ¿Cómo ese…

—¿Cómo sabes que vine de Rusia?

—Al principio, estaba sospechando entre Rusia, Alemania o Francia...Esta última es la que más confiaba que seria tu nacionalidad en un principio—Comentó, delineando con su lengua esos deformados dientes punzantes.— Sin embargo, no fue hasta que buscaba a Flaky que me dí cienta de mi error, y lo confirme correctamente tu país de origen…

—¿A qué te refieres?—Alzó una de sus cejas sin entender. No entraba en sus cálculos, que Fliqpy alguna vez la haya visto visitar ese país estando bajo el dominio de Mole todavía, ni siquiera le daban los cálculos.

—Lumpy solía visitarte cuando eras niña. Ya sabes, por toda esas mierdas de protocolo y eso…—Sacudió una de sus manos quitándole importancia— Tu aroma de niña infante, se pegaba a su ropa, por lo que era normal que yo pueda percibirlo…No fue hasta que decidí buscar a mi peliroja en la tierra de los humanos, que me di una visita por ese país…¿Sabes que fue lo más curioso?—Lammy frunció su ceño con rudeza, sabiendo por donde iba esa conversación. Pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo en silencio, nada de lo que le dijera le podía afectar ahora en la actualidad— La exótica dama que me encontré en esa visita…—Ella apretó sus labios esperando que no se notara su reacción— Era tan hermosa~—Dijó ciertamente soñador con una sonrisa tan falsa como él— Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello alvino, que caí laciamente por su espalda. Sentada en una vieja silla con la mirada rota…¿Se te hace conocida esa imagen, _printsessa_?—El perfecto ruso que salió de sus labios humedecidos, la hicieron dibujar una mirada ladeada.— Esa mujer estaba tan hedionda a lavanda y tristeza que por un momento me mareó…Me hubiera encantado entrar por esa ventana para follarla bien duro hasta saciarme, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era una Senka…

—Eso ya no importa. Nunca importó del todo, en realidad.

—Claro que si importó…Sobretodo porque tú más de una vez la fuiste a ver…¿No es cierto?—Sus pupilas se afilaron, manteniéndose en su sitio conservó la compostura. Fliqpy la estaba probando, quería ver hasta qué punto esa vida que ella pudo tener, le afectaba ahora en la actualidad.— Pero nunca tuviste el valor de acercarte más de la cuenta…¿No?—Su silencio lo hizo sonreír enormemente.

Por supuesto, que en una ocasión apenas pisó el territorio humano por órdenes de Mole, algo más fuerte la llevo a ese país tan extraño. Rodeada de frio, y con la sangre tratando de llegar a su corazón para mantenerlo caliente, ella llegó a esa casa asfixiada por esa sensación abrazadora que le apretaba el pecho con rudeza. Siendo una mocosa, fue Pickles el que la obligó a mantenerse a raya de esa humana susurrándole en su mente.

Le daba curiosidad esa casa, le daba curiosidad esa esencia que liberaba la humana dentro de la misma. Por lo que escondiéndo su pequeño cuerpito de infante detrás de un árbol cercano, con todo su rostro cubierto por esa mascara que su arma le otorgaba, se dedicó aproximadamente varias horas en observar ese rostro. Era tan hermoso como relajante, pero tan manchado de desolación y horrorosa melancolía, que le fue imposible no hacer una pequeña mueca en su rechoncho rostro infantil.

La segunda vez que volvió a ese lugar fue cuando viajaba con sus gemelos en la caza de las Senkas, pero esta vez no encontró ese delicioso aroma a pan casero horneado y manzanas recientemente cosechadas, sinó que se encontró con la indiferente soledad de una casa desecha, y la sensación nauseabunda de muerte en todos sus rincones. Suicidio, pudo confirmar tras notar esa profunda y densa masa de soledad que rodeaba el aire frio –El amor maternal, es algo que ni los demonios pueden evitar. Mira a Flaker, el mocoso mismo se encargaría de quitarme las pelotas si a mí se me ocurriera dañar a su madre más de la cuenta… —Fue su voz la que la sacó de sus recuerdos, tras una risa demente— Somos hijos de puta hasta la medula, pero eso es lo que conservamos de nuestros asquerosos orígenes celestiales…

—No soy un demonio de nacimiento. Es un milagro, que ahora pueda ponerme bajo ese título fijo…—Habló con cierta indiferencia, acomodando un poco sus largos guantes dispuesta a partir, para terminar esa incomoda conversación.

—Fuiste una humana. Una débil humana risueña, que fue rota para ser reconstruida…—Ella paró de caminar, para girarse hacia él con atención. Fliqpy le sonreía lascivamente, emocionado por saberse ganador de todo eso— Y eso, _printsessa,_ es peor que ser un demonio…

—Cierra el culo—Le soltó antes de retirarse, con su carcajada loca y burlesca retumbando en sus oídos. Ajustándose la correa de su cinturón, caminó por esos largos pasillos alfombrados, repletos de candelabros con velas consumiéndose. No fue hasta que una mano, cálida y pesada, se posó en su hombro, que se dignó a detener su caminata suave. Girándose levemente, observó su rostro ciertamente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?—¿Cómo era posible que ese tono preocupado esté ahí, después de lo tensa que estaba su situación?

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—En ocasiones Fliqpy suele ser más peligroso con las palabras que con las armas…—Ella observó esos hermosos cuarzos blancos que le regalo, con despreocupada actitud. Ahí estaba el Splendid que ella conocía.

—Es una pena que no sea tan bueno manejando a su hijo…¿No?—Sorprendido, ciertamente confundido. Él pareció analizar firmemente cada palabra, haciéndole fruncir el ceño— Si, es una broma…—Aclaró tras ver su aturdimiento, evitando rodar sus ojos con exasperación. Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había hecho bromas con él, solamente con sus gemelos y contadas personas se dignaba a jugar con el lenguaje de esa manera..

—¡Oh!...Flaker es la única excepción a sus órdenes.— Sonriéndole para contestar la sonrisa que le regalo, le dio a entender que estaban en buenos términos. Necesitaban estar en buenos términos para esta misión. La acompaño, comenzando a levitar a su lado al ritmo en el que ella comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón de descanso, donde seguramente sus gemelos se encontraban.

—Por eso adoró a ese niño.—Comentó verificando disimuladamente y sin que él lo notara las enormes llagas de cortadas que cicatrizaban bajo la tela. Un demonio, la semana pasada se había encargado de prácticamente rasgarle la piel a tirones con sus asquerosas uñas, en un enfrentamiento. Hasta el día de la fecha, ella mantenía un régimen bien acordado, de verificar si ese ungüento estaba haciendo efecto sobre las heridas. –Le importa verdaderamente un carajo que su padre sea uno de los demonios más inestables del infierno. Él desafía su autoridad, cada vez que se le ocurre hacerlo…¿Cómo no amarlo?

—¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que le lanzó un zapato en pleno rostro, porque se negaba a usarlo?— Él trató de disimular la sonrisa embobada que quería asomarse en sus labios, ante la risa deliciosa que ella dejó escapar con soltura al recordar ese hecho. Estaba cambiando, Lammy estaba cambiando de una manera tan exquisita que se le hacía imposible no observarla con otros ojos por encima de la lujuria que una vez su presencia le provocaba. Y se odio mucho más por eso.

—Fliqpy ese día destrozó media mansión y asesino a la mitad de los invitados a la fiesta de la ira.—Acompaño, genuinamente divertida. Ese niño, era una encantadora caja de sorpresas. Volviendo nuevamente en sí, levanto su mirada hacia él, observándolo con firmeza— Debemos terminar con esto... Me niego a permitir que algo como lo de Tigre vuelva a suceder, Splendid.—Habló con sinceridad, con su voz en un tono de voz entre suave y ciertamente serio. –No me importa si no nos quieres ayudar a nosotras— " _A mi…_ ". Sacó ese pensamiento a patadas de su mente antes de que su lengua pudiera decirlo— Pero tienes que pensar en los demás también. Esta vez no hay segundas oportunidades…¿Entiendes?

Manteniendo un silencio que no le gusto, él asintió con firmeza.

—Te prometo que haré lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo—Ella sabía que lo haría, confiaba en él. Aunque ese sentimiento extraño que asomaba en sus entrañas, le obligaran a pensar lo contrario, lo haría.

—Vamos a comer algo con los demás antes de partir…¿Te parece?— Se permitió sonreír con despreocupación. Eso aliviaría un poco esa incomodidad latente que parecía formarse en su cuerpo ante su cercanía.

Era realmente extraño, pero no alarmante. Ella era desconfiada por naturaleza, no se sorprendería que están en esa situación y en esas condiciones, comenzara a sentir eso. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Como un murmullo suave que todavía nos convertía en una voz en su odio.

—¿Vienes, muñeca?—Le habló su voz ya a unos metros de ella.

Sacudiéndose mentalmente esas sensaciones, lo siguió con firmeza. Comería algo, le pediría a Flaky o a Giggles, que le curen las heridas de sus brazos, para luego intentar dormir algo.

El ambiente en ese salón era eufórico, casi caldeado por la adrenalina que corría por las venas de cada uno. Para nadie era un secreto que las expectativas a que eso sería una posible segunda guerra, estaban presentes.

Ella paseo la mirada por la habitación, localizando en el acto las dos cabelleras idénticas que se encontraban a los lejos, justo sobre una de las mesas disgustando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de carne tan negra como el carbón. Con una bandeja en mano, se dispuso rápidamente a servirse algo que llenara ese apetito voraz que arañaba las entrañas de su demoniaco estomago. Ser un demonio, equivalía a muchas ventajas—La máxima resistencia y poder era una de ellas— pero también estaban las desventajas: Se gastaba mucha energía. Obligándole al metabolismo a pedir alimentación mucho más abundante que las de un humano, y era un verdadero fastidio. A este paso terminaría hecha una verdadera vaca gorda y rechoncha que ni siquiera podía pararse por sus propios medios, sino se cuidaba un poco en comer tanta grasa de esas criaturas de las cuales se alimentaban. Era una verdadera fortuna que ella gastara hasta el cansancio esas energías en la eliminación de demonios.

Refunfuñando algo cansada, observó de reojo como a lo lejos, prácticamente Handy le gruñía con molestia a un demonio que se atrevió a pasar muy cerca por al lado de su mujer, a la hora de servirles un poco del platillo principal. Esos dos en verdad se habían convertido en una pareja realmente unida. Si hasta podían compararse en lo cursi y cliché con la apasionada historia de amor barato que eran en esos momentos de su existencia, Giggles y Cuddles. Nada más que a un grado más maduro, más centrado.

Negando ciertamente asqueada, por ver como estos últimos, prácticamente se estaban dando una acalorada y romántica despedida en un rincón del salón. Se encamino con rapidez hacia ese asiento vacío al lado de sus gemelos. ¿Tan fuerte era el amor, como para en esos momentos olvidarse que sus cabezas estaban en juego para tener un encuentro caliente? Es decir, ella era plenamente consciente de que en el momento en que esos malnacidos lleguen a dar con una de ellas, el trato no sería otro más que doloroso. Y podría ser una desgraciada o una maldita cabeza fría, que prefería cuidar su culo a calentarse como una perra, pero ella no sería la que atraparan. _No, señor. Muchas gracias, pero no._

Ella podría haber demostrado en la guerra de Tigre, un lado mucho más suicida que ahora. Pero eso se había quedado plenamente atrás, ni siquiera porque le pagaran, pasaría nuevamente por la inminente desesperación que la muerte acarreaba con ella.

 _No otra vez._

Acomodando cómodamente su asiento observo esas dos gemas verdes con suavidad. Necesitaba saber con exactitud sus puntos de vista al respecto de ir hacia otro lugar. No le gustaba la idea de apartarse por mucho tiempo de ellos. Pero jamás admitiría que la idea de que se repita nuevamente lo de Truffles, no la asustaba un poco. No quería perderlos.

—¿Qué haremos?—Le pregunto Lifty, a ambos, una vez que la vio sentada cómodamente al lado de su hermano. Sirviéndose un poco de vino, con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota, ella le tindío la botella con calma para que se sirviera él también.

—Seguiremos las órdenes de Fliqpy. Según lo que he visto, hay una alta posibilidad de que sea verdad lo de la información que quiere que recolectemos. Es necesario, para saber con exactitud a que nos estamos enfrentando.

—Pero nada nos dice que no correrás tú peligro al dejarte sola—Habló con seriedad Shifty, mordisqueando un caro habano seguramente robado de algún lado de ese lugar. Prendiéndolo, le dio una suave calada reteniendo el humo en sus pulmones para luego liberarlo con calma en un curioso y pesado humo color gris.

—Tranquilos. Estaré bien. Conozco el territorio a la perfección, y no se me será difícil largarme de ese lugar si algo inoportuno llegara pasar— Ella quería decirle que la incertidumbre de sus pesadillas, la estaban obligando a retener cierta parte para así en secreto, para probarlo si llegara a pasar el momento necesario.

La duda la estaba comiendo por dentro. ¿Podría ser que _él_ estaba de vuelta?

Era como si el conocimiento estuviera presente en su pecho. Como si lo sintiera nuevamente allí, localizado ahí en su interior como un jodido parasito que no quería mostrarse, pero que ella estaba consciente de que se encontraba. En silencio. Observando cada maldito momento de su vida, pero sin darse el maldito pie para darse a notar. Era tan confuso, tan jodidamente cansador no saber exactamente que le estaba pasando.

Ella estaba dándose cuenta de que para su persona, era más confuso su mundo interior que el exterior. Y tenía miedo. Joder, sí que lo tenía. De que en algún momento esos dos mundos, se juntaran para causar una desordenada explosión que la llevaría a un punto de quiebre desesperante, donde nadie, ni siquiera sus demonios, podrían sacarla. Mierda y más mierdas, causaron que su vida entera, fuera una verdadera porquería. No quería arrástralos hasta allí. Su mente estaba jodida, su alma lo estaba aun más, acercándose al punto de quiebre de manera lenta.

—Muñeca…Duerme un poco antes de que nos larguemos. Necesitamos estar en condiciones para esto— Sacándole de sus pensamientos, vio con total asombro como Splendid le dedicaba una sonrisa— _Esas sonrisas_ — al pasar por al lado de su mesa. A su lado, Toothy no disimuló la risita suave que le dio, ver como sus gemelos prácticamente apuñalaban el caro mantel con sus cubiertos.

—Ese hijo de puta, me las va a pagar—Ronroneo Lifty en un tintineo entre dientes. Cínico sonrió con saña, al verlo alejar del salón rumbo hacia lo que parecía ser la oficina principal del cuatro ojos.—Tendremos que retrasar la búsqueda de esa cosa…—Le soltó a su hermano observándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué cosa?— Ella no pudo evitar preguntar, curiosa. Shifty simplemente miró fijamente a su hermano, que de igual manera se mantuvo en silencio. ¡Demonios!. Odiaba que la excluyeran en ese tipo de miradas. No era por sonar infantil ni nada, pero en verdad le molestaba cuando ellos dos tenían esas miradas de " _hermanos gemelos_ ". Es decir, Lammy estaba consciente de que ambos fueron cómplices y aliados mucho antes de nacer, hasta podría decirse que ella comprendía meras palabras de ese lenguaje secreto que tenían mutuamente ante su fuerte vinculo a la hora que decidían hablarse en voz alta. Pero no con las miradas. Ellos parecían, hablarse telepáticamente, sin ella tener la posibilidad de pinchar su conversación para escucharlos.

—Una escopeta—Soltó por último Lifty, no sin antes dedicarle lo que parecía ser una mueca a su hermano.— Ese verga caliente. No debe ni soñar con meterse entre las piernas de nuestra Senka. — Ronroneo en forma de broma, sin ignorar como ella posaba más de la cuenta su mirada sobre esa puerta cerrada. Como si esperara su salida.

No, definitivamente. Él no le tocaría un pelo, sin que ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias a aquellos que agregaron a Favoritos y a Alertas. También muchísimas gracias a:_**

 ** _HTFan_**

 ** _CornPie_**

 ** _SarEma_**

 ** _edpol_**

 ** _LagrimasSolitarias_**

 ** _Jellyfish Gaji_**

 ** _Por haber comentado el capitulo anterior, prometo contestarles a aquellos que pueda :)_**

 ** _Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar este fanfic, la verdad pensaba en terminarla de publicar cuando termine las demás, pero debido a que ya logre escribir su final en este tiempo de desaparecida que estuve! jaja xD Me decidí, seguir con esto! jaja xD_**

 ** _Ademas, de que tengo otros proyectos con esta pareja, y si bien son mucho más cortos que este. Me llevara algo de tiempo! :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! :D_**


End file.
